The bet of a lifetime
by wiccandreams
Summary: Octavia, Miller, Monroe, Raven, Jasper and Monty team together to try and get their two stubborn leaders to realise their feelings for each other. However, this proves more harder than first thought and the team must try and pull ridiculous stunts to get Clarke and Bellamy alone together. *No grounders or major threats. Focusing on teenage hormones and relationships. Rated M.*
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea literally just popped into my head the other day and I'm not really sure where it is going to go but I'm just going to wing it, I'm pretty good at writing as I go along. This another Bellarke story (because let's be honest, who doesn't actually want them to be together in the end?) but with humour and twists. There will be no grounders or major threats, I feel like the show does that part enough justice. I'm just going to focus mainly on the relationships and teenage hormones that get ignored.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

-The 100-

"Do you want to make a bet on that?" Jasper taunted Monty, nudging him a little bit too hard on the shoulder. Monty grumbled at his friend, trying his hardest to focus on the radio in his hand.

"No."

"Why? You scared you'll lose?"

"I will lose. That's the reason I'm not making this stupid bet with you. I'm having no part in this stupid scheme." Monty replied, rolling his eyes.

"The only way you will lose this bet is on how long it takes." Jasper stated, winking at the irritated boy.

"If I make the stupid bet will you leave me alone?" Monty sighed exasperated, dropping the radio and turning his attention to a grinning Jasper.

"Of course."

Why didn't he believe that for a second?

-The 100-

"Monty is in!" Jasper declared, storming into Millers tent. Octavia, Miller, Monroe and Raven all sat in a pile, squashed up against each other in the tight space. Jaspers lanky height joining them didn't make it any better.

"Great!" Octavia smirked, mischief twinkling in her dark eyes.

"This is never going to work." Monroe declared, from behind Miller, her legs pulled up around her.

"How not?" Jasper said raising his eyebrows at the girl he hadn't actually paid that much attention to.

"Bellamy and Clarke hate each other." Monroe stated the obvious the group.

"They don't hate each other," Octavia said, her legs sprawled out across Raven, "Plus, can you imagine how great it would be if they just admitted how the felt?"

"How are you so sure they actually like each other?" Miller asked, stretched out across his bed with his arm over his face.

"Well, I'm not sure about Clarke, "Octavia admitted, sheepishly, "But I know my brother. He likes her. Believe me."

"Bellamy likes any girl with a pulse." Miller commented.

"When was the last time you seen a random girl leave his tent?" Octavia shot back. Miller glanced over at her, lifting his arm just an inch to shrug his shoulder at the girl.

"My point exactly! Since they started getting along better, Bell threw out every girl he saw in his tent." Octavia grinned at Miller.

"This is going to be awesome!" Jasper exclaimed, his body practically covering Raven.

"Oh my god! One of you move over before I suffocate to death!" Raven hissed. Jasper sheepishly moved over slightly, shooting her an apologetic smile.

"Okay, how are we going to do this then?" Monroe asked, dubiously.

"I have a plan." Octavia smiled.

-The 100-

Clarke was muttering to herself in the drop ship when Jasper walked up behind her.

"Hey Clarke!" He stated loudly. Clarke spun and punched Jasper square in the face.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Jasper hissed at her, rubbing his cheek.

"What are you doing sneaking up on me?! You about gave me a goddamn heart attack!" Clarke yelled at him, her hand on her heart trying to control her heart rate.

"I didn't sneak up on you! If you weren't talking to yourself, you would have bloody heard me!" Jasper grumbled.

"I wasn't talking to-"

"What is going on in here?" Bellamy asked, appearing at the drop ship door. He had his top off and sweat was glistening on his forehead.

"Clarke punched me." Jasper calmly stated as if it was a normal day occurrence.

Bellamy raised his eyebrow at the blonde in front of him and smirked.

"Well, I'm glad I don't get that welcome from you, Princess." Bellamy commented, laughing at the redness developing on Jaspers face.

"He snuck up on me." Clarke defended, folding her arms over her chest glaring at Jasper.

"I didn't sneak up on you!"

"You did so!

"If you weren't talking to yourself you would have heard me come up to you!" Jasper said, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation.

"You were talking to yourself?" Bellamy asked raising his eyebrow at Clarke.

"I was NOT talking to myself!" Clarke hissed, her cheeks red from embarrassment. Bellamy chuckled at her discomfort, which caused her cheeks to redden more.

Jasper raised his eyebrows at the reaction from Clarke. Maybe Octavia was right after all.

"Okay, Princess I believe you." Said Bellamy, although his face said something entirely different and Clarke glowered at him.

"Why did you come in here anyway?" Clarke asked Jasper annoyed. Before Jasper could open his mouth to answer, Clarke turned on Bellamy marching up to him and poked him in the chest.

"Ow." Bellamy lamely said. Jasper was pretty sure he only said that to help Clarke's ego.

"Why are YOU here?" Clarke demanded.

"I heard you shouting." Bellamy said awkwardly, folding his arms over his chest. Clarke tried really hard not to stare at his abs as he did that.

"And? I shout all the time?" Clarke stated, giving Bellamy a weird look.

"I was just making sure everything was okay." He said quickly, looking uncomfortable. He glanced at Clarke a little too long, Jasper noticed. He seemed to regain his composure as quick as he lost it and glared at Clarke.

"Anyway, get back to work, Griffin. People can't heal themselves." He gruffly said and stormed out the drop ship.

Clarke scoffed and stared after him. Sensing that she had totally forgotten about him as she was staring after Bellamy, Jasper cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh. Sorry." Clarke mumbled, avoiding eye contact with him as she started moving around the drop ship again.

"I was coming in to tell you that a few of us are hanging out tonight to try Monty and mines new moonshine. You up for it?" Jasper asked. Clarke finally glanced up at him and smiled slightly.

"Who will be there?"

"Myself and Monty obviously, Octavia, Miller, Monroe, Raven and Bellamy when I ask him." Jasper added Bellamy on the end just to see how Clarke would react. She had been putting things away but snapped her head up when he said his name. Jasper tried his hardest to hid his smirk.

"Yeah okay, I'll be there." Clarke said.

-The 100-

Jasper found Octavia by the side of the wall talking to people he didn't know the names of. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away to the corner of the wall, ignoring the curious glances that came their way.

"God sake Jasper, now people will be thinking that we are having sex or something." Jasper tried his hardest to ignore the image of him on top of Octavia.

"Hello! Get your head out of the gutter!" Octavia snapped, shoving him on the shoulder.

"Sorry. In my defence, you shouldn't say things like that to a hormonal boy." Jasper sheepishly replied.

Octavia chose to ignore his comment. "What's the matter? Why did you drag me over here?"

"Oh! I just wanted you to know that Clarke will be coming tonight." Jasper grinned proudly while Octavia gaped at him.

"You got Clarke to agree to come? How did you do that?"

"I just mentioned that Bellamy would be there…Well. No, that's not entirely true. I left his name till last to see how she would react and after that she agreed." He said, leaning against the edge of the wall watching Octavia.

"But Bellamy isn't coming." Octavia stated, looking confused.

"No . Not yet. That's your job, O. Only fair that we take on one of them each. I got the most stubborn one. Lets see how you do." He teased her.

"Please. This is a piece of cake."

-The 100-

"Hey." Octavia said as he plopped down next to Bellamy on the log he was sitting on. He was taking massive gulps of water as the sweat rolled down his chest from heaving logs all day making houses. Octavia rolled her eyes at the girls practically watering at the mouth watching her brother.

"Hey, O."

"Are you on guard duty tonight?" Octavia asked, picking dirt out from under her nails.

"No. Conor and Will are on tonight. Why?" He asked, glancing at his sister suspicion obvious in his voice.

"Just curious. Monty and Jasper have conducted a new moonshine." She said, refusing to meet him in the eye.

"Where are you going with this?"

"A couple of us are having a chilled night and we wondered if you wanted to join us?" She replied calmly, raising her eyes to meet her brothers.

"A couple of us?" Bellamy raised his eyebrow at her, taking another swig from his water pouch.

"Yeah, you know, Monty, Jasper, Miller, Monroe and Raven." She said, hiding her smirk from her face. She was saving Clarke for last. She wanted to see if her brothers reaction would change knowing she would be there.

"I think I'll pass, O. Not really up for babysitting a bunch of horny teenagers." Octavia rolled her eyes at him. Bellamy was the horniest boy she knew down here. What a load of bullshit.

Octavia pulled herself up off the log and started to walk away. She turned back, grinning widely.

"Oh. I'm so stupid. I forgot that Clarke is coming too."

Bellamy glanced up at her, his eyebrows raised. Octavia was really struggling to contain her smirk.

"Clarke?" Bellamy asked surprised.

"Yeah. She figured she could use a night off too. You know, let herself go for a bit." She drawled it out at the end, watching her brothers reaction, who took in a deep breath.

"I might show up for a while." He said casually, avoiding eye contact with his sister.

Octavia grinned widely.

"See you tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Thank you so much for the reviews and all the follows/favourites so far! I'm glad people are already liking where I am going with this story. Other than Bellarke, some of the other relationships might surprise you as I don't want to be too original, and you never know what the tv series isn't telling us yet! Unfortunately, as I stay in Scotland, god knows how long it's going to be over here before series two airs! Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter two!**

Clarke was literally just about to approach Octavia to say that she had changed her mind about coming over later, when she grabbed Clarke by the arm.

"I'm so glad you've decided to take a break tonight, Clarke!" Octavia said excitedly, grinning at the stunned blonde in front of her. "Honestly, you're so tense and stressed out most of the time. This will do you the world of good!"

Guilt plagued Clarke as she looked at the excitement on Octavia's face. Too bad she was going to have to cancel.

"Octavia, I'm sorry. I don't think I can come tonight…What if there is a major casualty while I'm away drinking?"

"Don't be stupid Clarke. You have trained plenty people to cover you for at least one night." Octavia argued, flipping her long hair over her shoulder in an almost end of discussion sort of way. "Plus, Bell is taking the night off too. Don't you think you should at least do the same thing?" Octavia smiled softly.

"He's actually going?" Clarke asked dubiously, raising her eyebrow at the brunette.

"Yeah. He is an adult after all. He is technically the only one who is legally allowed to drink; think he will pass that up?" That was probably the biggest lie Octavia had ever told. Bellamy wasn't a massive drinker even up on the Ark. Bell was probably somewhere around camp telling Jasper the exact same thing that Clarke had just tried.

Those two were going to kill her one day. She was sure of it. How bloody difficult was it to get two people in the same tent together for a little drink?

Clarke didn't look convinced but dropped the subject. Octavia was starting to wonder just how much this girl actually knew her brother to see through her blatant lie.

Clarke mumbled something under her breath that Octavia didn't catch, "Right. Fine. I suppose I could use a little while off." Clarke emphasised the "little while" by using her thumb and finger squeezing them together to emphasise just how little she meant.

Octavia rolled her eyes and ignored her. Clarke really needed to learn how to have fun; the girl was only just eighteen after all, the same age as Octavia, yet she acted older than Bellamy. Maybe her brother was rubbing off on her in the wrong way.

Octavia shuddered at the thought of Bellamy rubbing off on anyone and shut her brain off to the disturbing image. Ew. She did not want to imagine her big brothers sex life, thank you very much.

Clarke gave Octavia a weird look who looked a little green in the face.

"You okay, O?" Clarke laughed slightly at the expression on the younger girls face.

"Yeah. I just have an image in my brain that's going to give me nightmares." Octavia stuck her fingers down her throat in a dramatic gag and shuddered again.

Clarke was completely at a loss as to what she was talking about so just smiled slightly at her.

"Ugh. Anyway I'll see you in about an hour. Okay?" Octavia emphasised the ending, cutting off another argument before it started.

Clarke just nodded, a little taken back by the crazy similarity Octavia had in her eyes as to Bellamy when he completely shut down an argument with her. I suppose siblings are a lot more alike than Clarke thought.

My god, imagine two Bellamy Blake's in the world. Clarke was pretty sure she could only ever handle one in her lifetime.

-The 100-

"I really don't see how this is an amazing plan, O. Even I could have thought up this." Miller said, sitting on his bed waiting on everyone else arriving. So far it was only Octavia and Raven.

"That's was makes the plan so good! It's not obvious so Clarke and Bellamy won't be too suspicious." Octavia replied, winking at Miller.

"Look, even if they just shag it will be good enough for me. Their sexual tension is making it awkward to be around them." Raven added, cracking her knuckles.

"Ew." For the second time in the past hour, Octavia had an image of Bellamy having sex with someone. Now it was Clarke, which made it even worse.

"O, I hate to break it to you, but you do realise that if this plan does actually work and they do end up together, they will be having sex." Raven snickered. Miller grinned at her, laughing quietly at O.

"I do realise that! I'm not stupid!" Octavia sneered at Raven and Miller, who just continued to quietly laugh at her. "I just don't want to imagine my brother having sex, so thank you guys for the lovely image!" She replied sarcastically.

"Just imagine walking in on him totally pounding into Clarke." Raven laughed when Octavia choked on the air. Miller burst out laughing, which caused Octavia to roughly shove him off of his bed. He landed on the floor with a thump, but just continued to laugh at Octavia's horrified expression.

"Stop that!"

"I've heard he's really good with his tongue." Miller added just to keep winding Octavia up, who at this point looked like she was going to be sick. Raven laughed and grinned widely at the boy, who returned the gesture with a wink. Octavia didn't miss that.

"Maybe you two should just get another tent together." Octavia snapped, causing the two of them to abruptly stop laughing. Miller's cheeks flushed and Raven looked anywhere apart from him.

Huh.

Luckily, Jasper, Monty and Monroe walked in saving them from an awkward silence.

"How's it going my match making team?" Jasper beamed, causing Raven to scoff.

"We are not match makers. We are just making them realise that they want to bone each other before I lose my mind and just through them in the drop ship together and lock the door." Raven snapped, her cheeks still flushed from Octavia's comment. She had not made eye contact with Miller since and she could feel the tension from him.

"Lovely comment." Monroe stated, scrunching her nose up at the girl.

"You know that's not such a bad idea." Monty said, jiggling four bottles of moonshine in his arms. When everyone gave him a blank expression, he sighed. "Locking them in the drop ship together?"

"Oh. Yeah, maybe if all else fails." Miller said awkwardly. Octavia looked back and forth between him and Raven. She couldn't help but wonder if she had opened up an idea to them they hadn't thought about.

"Anyway, I'm not standing here like an idiot. Let us crack these bottles open while we wait for the love birds." Monty smirked.

-The 100-

Bellamy and Clarke awkwardly smacked into each other outside Millers tent, not paying attention to what was in front of them.

"Ouch." Clarke grabbed the person in front of her, her hands gripping tightly on the persons biceps.

"Cooping a good feel there, Princess?"

Clarke scoffed pulling her hands back from his forearms, trying her damned hardest to ignore the tingling in her fingers.

"I didn't realise it was you."

"Oh, so you just throw yourself at any boy walking by?" Bellamy tried to keep his tone teasing but there was a tightness in his throat that Clarke didn't understand.

"I didn't throw myself at you! If you had just watched where you were going I wouldn't have ran into you!" Clarke snapped at him, loosing her patience with the man standing in front of her. You would think after leading the hundred to safety and having to work together for over a year would have stopped their arguments, but no. He was so frustrating.

"If I watched where I was going? Don't deny it, Princess. You just can't keep your hands off me." Clarke flustered trying to come back with a comeback to the grinning Bellamy when Octavia pulled back the flap of the tent.

"Are you two going to come in or are you just going to stand out here all night and flirt with each other?" Octavia smirked at them. Bellamy opened his mouth to retort and closed it again, looking like a baffled fish. Clarke's cheeks flushed violently and moved herself further away from Bellamy as if he had the plague.

"We weren't flirting." Clarke finally replied, her eyes wide in embarrassment. Where they actually flirting? Clarke's hands became suddenly clammy. She wiped them on her trousers quickly, avoiding eye contact with the younger Blake.

"Could have fooled me. Anyway, stop standing there like morons and come in." With that Octavia disappeared back inside the tent. Bellamy and Clarke stood baffled for a minute longer before the both tried to move through the flap at the same time. The movement caused them to knock into each other again.

Clarke heaved a frustrated sigh. Bellamy had grabbed her by the hips to keep her up right. Her hips tingled where is hands were placed. What the hell?!

"Careful." Bellamy said quietly in her ear. Clarke actually shivered before she could stop herself. Bellamy stilled next to her.

Oh god.

"I'm fine." Clarke snapped, pulling herself away from him and through the flap of the tent. Bellamy followed in after her.

"Nice for you guys to finally join us!" Jasper commented grinning wickedly at them, a cup full of moonshine in his hand. By the dilation of his eyes, Clarke could tell he was well on the way to getting pissed.

"What were you doing out there for so long?" Raven asked sitting a little bit too close for her liking next to Miller after their awkward conversation with Octavia earlier.

"Nothing." Bellamy and Clarke quickly answered at the same time causing the group to give them questioning glances. They both quickly looked at each other before dropping their gazes to the group of teenagers in front of them.

What have I gotten myself into? Clarke sighed.

-The 100-

"Lets play, I have never!" Octavia suddenly announced after the group had been drinking and socialising for well over an hour. Her plan wasn't working; Bellamy and Clarke were sitting at opposite ends of the tent. Bellamy was in a massive debate with Miller about building more houses and Clarke was talking quietly to Monroe. Jasper glanced at Octavia and grinned at her idea. He had been trying to move Bellamy and Clarke together with no avail.

Bellamy rolled his eyes at his little sister, drinking the last of his moonshine. He had had a little more than he intended to and felt a little buzzed himself. He had made sure not to sit anywhere near Clarke after their awkward moment outside. More importantly, he didn't understand why he felt himself grow hot at holding her close.

"Aren't we a little bit too old to play a game like that?" Bellamy said.

"Excuse me, we are all still teenagers! If anyone is old here, it's you." Octavia shot back at him, grinning.

"I'm not old. I'm only twenty three." Bellamy protested. Monty and Jasper laughed quietly at the siblings pointless argument.

"You're practically an old age pensioner." Octavia laughed when Bellamy glowered at her.

"Well if you are an old age pensioner, you look great for one!" Raven winked at him. Octavia nudged Raven in the side hard and glared at her. Raven glowered at her, rubbing her side and gave her an apologetic nod. Miller accidently brushed his hand up her thigh to grab another bottle of moonshine and Raven's face flushed.

Bellamy didn't miss the reaction and grinned at her. She flipped him off.

"Okay. I'll start then." Clarke randomly pipped up, refilling her cup. Her hair was waving more around her face and her cheeks were flushed from the drink. Bellamy was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of her. He had never seen her look so relaxed. Or beautiful his mind added in the end.

"I have never kissed someone of the same sex." Jasper and Monty looked at each other sheepishly and took a drink, which caused the group to laugh in an out roar.

"Hey! It was those stupid nuts all right?!" Jasper hissed, his cheeks a violent red. Raven and Octavia slyly took a drink that didn't escape the notice of the boys.

"What?" Bellamy asked horrified. Jasper, Monty and Miller just grinned at the two girls looking impressed.

"It was a stupid dare one night. It isn't a big deal." Octavia muttered, mortified that her brother had just found out her heated kiss with Raven. Totally worth the extra rations they got that night though.

Clarke just snickered at Bellamy's reaction. He glanced over at her quickly raising his eyebrows.

"Why aren't I surprised you haven't let go and kissed a girl?" Bellamy taunted. Clarke glared in his direction. She suddenly grabbed Monroe next to her and brought her lips down. She distinctively heard Bellamy choke on his drink, and pulled away looking proud at the shocked look on his face. Miller, Jasper and Monty had almost identical looks.

"There you go. Can't say I haven't let go and kissed a girl now." Clarke shot back, bringing the cup up to her lips. Bellamy followed the movement, watching her intently as she gulped down some more of the liquid.

"Yeah, Clarke!" Raven laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Sorry, Monroe." Clarke added sheepishly. The girl just laughed next to her and replied that at least she had crossed that off her list of things she still needed to do.

"Well. Okay. I have never made out with someone when I was drunk." Octavia said. She watched as Bell, Monroe, Miller and surprisingly Clarke all took a drink. They all stared at her in disbelief.

"What? It was just a stupid party on the Arc. Why does everyone look so surprised?" She asked defensively, wiping her mouth.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Clarke Griffin?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrows at her suspiciously.

"Who knew the Princess actually had a wild side." Bellamy commented, watching her intently. Clarke glanced at him and held his gaze a moment too long before looking away. Raven and Octavia smirked at each other that the longing gaze between their two leaders. This was going perfectly.

"Okay my turn. Erm, I have never had sex." Monty sheepishly admitted. Everyone avoided eye contact with him. No one was really surprised.

Raven, Miller, Bellamy, Monroe, Octavia, Jasper and Clarke all took a drink.

"Jasper?!" Monty accused, pointing his finger at his friend in disbelief. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?! When did this happen?" Jasper looked horrified that he had actually took a drink and Octavia shot him a warning look. Raven didn't miss the look between them and gasped.

"You and Octavia?!" Raven spluttered. Bellamy whipped his head to Jasper sitting next to his sister. If looks could kill, he was pretty sure he would be dead by now.

"You slept with my sister?" Bellamy said quietly, his hands forming into fists. His drunken state was not helping.

"Bell. It was my fault okay? I was upset and I just needed someone to talk to, so I went to find Jasper and one thing led to another…I totally initiated it, so don't start with him." Octavia admitted, looking anywhere apart from Jasper next to her.

"I can't believe it." Monty said, shaking his head in utter shock.

"Just drop it." Octavia said her cheeks flushed. Never did she think she would ever have to admit to her older brother that she had slept with someone, let alone Jasper.

"Who did you sleep with?" Monroe randomly blurted out, her question directed at Clarke.

Clarke looked at Raven horrified, who just shrugged her shoulders and smiled slightly at the girl.

"Its fine Clarke, it's totally in the past. I don't give a fuck about him anymore and you are my friend."

Bellamy actually spat his drink out this time, soaking Jasper and Octavia sitting across from them.

"You slept with spacewalker?!" Bellamy spat out. Clarke looked at him oddly. His face was an utter mask.

"Yeah? Last year." Bellamy shook his head at her and Clarke instantly became angry at him.

"Don't you dare judge me! You've slept with more than half of the girls down here!" Clarke snapped. Bellamy made sure to avoid eye contact with Raven. He did not need Clarke finding out about that.

"Name the last time you saw a girl in my tent." Bellamy pointed out, his eyes dark as he glared at her.

"I don't pay that much attention to your tent, Bell, or the girls that walk out half naked for that matter." Clarke spat the last bit out as if it burnt her. Miller and Raven shared an awkward glance at each other. Octavia and Jasper just looked down right shocked at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Well you must do if you notice them being half naked!" Bellamy glared at her darkly. Clarke didn't falter under his gaze.

"Why do you even care if I slept with Finn?" Clarke demanded. Bellamy froze staring at her. He didn't say anything for a few moments and the rest of the group stared at each other awkwardly.

"I don't." Bellamy finally answered. The answer was weak, he and everyone else knew that, but he couldn't let Clarke or anyone else know that it bothered him that she had slept with Finn. Hell, he didn't even know why it bothered him so much. She was free to sleep with anyone she wants, but the thought of her sleeping with anyone made Bellamy's stomach drop. He had no idea why he was acting this way. He didn't own her.

"Then why are you making such a massive deal? You don't see me flipping out when I see a girl leaving your tent!" Raven rolled her eyes. What a lie. The last time she was with Clarke and they saw Harper silently leaving Bellamy's tent in the morning, Clarke just about threw a bitch fit. She ignored Bellamy all day and that was the last girl to leave his tent. That was almost six months ago.

"I'm not making a massive deal. Thought you had better taste than that." Bellamy spat at her. He turned quickly to Raven adding a quick "No offence" which she chose to ignore.

Clarke opened her mouth to defend herself when Bellamy suddenly stood up, glaring down at her.

"I think the game is over." His tone of voice left no more room for argument and with that he walked out the tent, leaving a flustered Clarke and a flabbergasted group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the feedback! To answer the question about Octavia and Lincoln, I decided to leave Lincoln out of my story as I just wanted to focus on the original characters of the 100. So basically this story starts after the last episode in series one, Clarke and the rest of them don't get captured by the mountain men, Octavia doesn't disappear with Lincoln, Bellamy and Finn don't die (or not die) etc. This is story is based a year after the battle with the grounders. Lincoln went back to them to answer questions. Hope that solves the confusion. **

**And the question to Monty being alone. Don't worry he won't be for much longer, I have ideas up my sleeve :P**

"So that didn't go as we planned." Miller stated the obvious. The group were standing near the edge of the wall, huddled together. Miller and Monroe were on guard duty so the rest of the group were going to make up lame excuses if Bellamy caught them doing nothing.

"What are you talking about? Of course it went to plan!" Octavia answered, pulling her long hair back into a pony tail. Miller gave her an incredulous look.

"What part of last night went to plan?"

"Didn't you see how much Bellamy flipped out when he found out Clarke had slept with Finn?" Octavia pointed out.

"That could have meant anything though. He was never particularly keen on the guy." Monty replied, leaning back against the wall looking rather bored.

"Don't be stupid. How could you think that didn't mean anything? Didn't you see the look on the guys face? He was crushed." Raven muttered, standing further away from the group. She had suddenly started feeling really awkward and flustered whenever she was around Miller now. Raven took a quick look at Miller, standing near the opening of the wall, his gun propped up over his shoulder. He glanced over at her and she quickly dropped her eyes to her feet.

God sake. What had Octavia done?

"Exactly! He likes her!" Octavia said.

"Well, that doesn't mean he likes her. He cares about her more than he's letting on right enough." Monroe added, looking out over the wall.

"And that's something we can work with." Jasper added, grinning at the group.

"Okay, let's get these bets sorted out. Miller, you said it would take two months right?" Octavia asked.

Miller gruffly nodded, his eyes avoiding Raven, who was standing opposite him. He noticed she had barely looked or said a word to him since last night.

"Raven, Monty and Jasper, you guys said a month?" The three of them nodded at the younger Blake.

"And myself and Monroe said two weeks."

"Two weeks? You's are keen are you not?" Monty scoffed, looking at the two girls as if they had lost their mind. This plan might not even work and they were betting on them being together in two weeks.

"It'll happen." Monroe answered him, grinning widely making her green eyes sparkle. Monty gulped and looked away from her, feeling suddenly claustrophobic. If Monroe had noticed his change of tune, she didn't say anything.

"Okay, the game is on. Let's finally get these two idiots together."

-The 100-

Monty and Jasper found Clarke in the drop ship wrapping up some boys ankle. Jasper made sure to make a lot of noise before approaching Clarke. He did not want a punch in the face from her again. She had a pretty solid punch.

"Hello Jasper, I heard you walk in this time. You don't have to destroy the drop ship." Clarke said, not taking her eyes off of the boys ankle.

Monty grinned at Jasper when he placed back down the bucket he was going to drop loudly on the floor. Jasper sheepishly grinned at his friend and bobbed his head in indication to talk to Clarke.

When they reached her she smiled at the boy on the table and told him he was good to go as long as he promised to rest up for a few days with no hard labour.

"I don't think I can promise that, Clarke. I'm on the building team. Bellamy won't have that." The boy quietly said, looking rather intimidated by what his leader could say to him.

Clarke narrowed her eyes. "Tell Bellamy that if he has a problem with you getting some rest after HE dropped the log on your foot, that he has to come and deal with me, okay? Go get some rest, Marc." Clarke said through gritted teeth, leaving the boy no option but to nod his head at her and limp out of the drop ship.

Monty and Jasper shared a glance with each other. Clearly things between their two leaders were tenser than they had anticipated after last night.

"Have you spoken to Bellamy yet?" Jasper timidly asked, almost frightened at the reaction Clarke would give him.

Clarke didn't even bother to turn around to face the two boys, she just made her way around the drop ship tidying as she went. Jasper figured out that she did this when she wanted to avoid someone or something.

"No."

"You really should you know? Considering we need to send out a hunting party today." Monty said, watching as the blonde zipped past him without even a glance.

"If he wants to talk to me he knows where to find me." Clarke stubbornly replied making Jasper scoff. Clarke whipped her head to the sound, finally looking at the boys for the first time. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked tense. Monty was sure that the redness under her eyes wasn't due to lack of sleep. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Are you two always this stubborn or do you save it for special people? If so, I really wish you would just take me off the list." Jasper grumbled. Monty laughed at how easily his friend got wound up when it came to Bellamy and Clarke.

"I don't really want to talk to Bellamy right now." Clarke admitted, folding her arms around herself. She had said it so quietly they weren't sure if she had actually said it or they had just imagined it.

Monty felt suddenly uncomfortable as he didn't know how to reply back. What was he supposed to say to that? If he told Clarke Bellamy was being an asshole, she probably wouldn't talk to him for ages or if he told her he thought he was jealous, he wasn't really sure how that scenario would play out either. Monty looked over to Jasper pleadingly to answer Clarke. Unfortunately, Jasper looked just as lost as Monty did.

"Forget it." Clarke said, turning herself away from the boys again.

"He didn't mean what he said. I think we was just angry." Monty suddenly blurted out. Jasper whipped his head towards the boy and mouthed "What the hell?"

"He has absolutely no reason to be angry." Clarke snapped at them, turning on her heel to face them again. She looked so pissed off.

"I think he's jealous, actually." Jasper added, with a shrug of his shoulder as if it was nothing.

"Why would he be jealous?" Clarke asked.

"I don't know. You tell me?"

-The 100-

Raven awkwardly walked with Octavia to search for Bellamy. This was the first time the girls had been alone since the awkward conversation between them and Miller. The silence stretched out between the girls until Octavia couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you think we are being stupid?"

"You are going to have to be more specific. We are pretty stupid people." Raven answered.

Octavia rolled her eyes at her answer. Of course Raven would say something like that.

"By trying to get Bell and Clarke together?" Octavia admitted, twisting her hands together in a nervous habit.

"Where is this coming from? I thought you out of all of us would be the most positive?" Raven said, looking sideways at the girl.

"No, well, I mean I still think it's a good idea. I just can't help but wonder that if they did want to be with each other they would just tell each other." Octavia said, side stepping a log on the ground before she fell flat on her face. An older boy shouted sorry at her before grabbing the log and dashing away.

"Now you're being stupid." Raven laughed. Octavia narrowed her eyes at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't be daft, O. How long have you known Bellamy?"

"Is that a trick question?" Octavia asked, confusion spreading across her features.

"My point is you've known Bellamy your whole life. Has he ever told you that he likes a girl?" Raven asked, stopping to look at her. Octavia stood for a minute thinking back to their past on the Arc. Of all the conversations they had, Bell had never mentioned that he actually truly liked a girl. Sure he said he had stupid flings and they didn't mean anything, but that was about it on the whole girl subject side of things.

"No." Octavia finally admitted.

"Right so if he has stopped having casual sex with almost every girl in camp and is bothered by Clarke even having sex, doesn't that tell you something?"

"Yeah, but he's bothered by me having sex." Octavia pointed out.

"You're his sister. Of course he's bothered about you having sex. That's gross to him."

"So you actually agree with me then?" Octavia asked, surprise covering her features. She would have thought that Raven would have been the last person to admit that she was right. Especially concerning Clarke and Bell.

"I've thought they liked each other since I got here. They are just too dumb to actually realise." Raven replied quieter as they started to approach the building site.

"If you thought that, then why did you sleep with Bell?" Octavia blurted out. Raven abruptly stopped walking.

"Oh god. You know about that?" Raven dropped her head to her hands completely regretting her mistake with him. They had never mentioned it again afterwards and it happened almost a year ago. She was sure that no one knew.

"I saw you come out of his tent."

"That was a mistake." Raven said continuing walking as if the conversation would stop there too. She knew it wouldn't though.

"Then why?" Octavia pressed.

"I just did it to try and get over Finn. I picked him because I figured he was pining over Clarke and he would want to as well. I told him he needed to move on." Raven admitted, shaking her head at her own stupidity.

"You told him to move on?"

"He never actually said to me he liked Clarke, I just assumed and he never said anything back to me when I said that. So I took his silence as he did." Raven answered. "Trust me, if I could go back in time and not do it, I would."

Octavia didn't say anything more and they continued walking. They both saw Bellamy at the same time, heaving a massive log on top of another one with the help of Miller.

"I thought Miller was on guard duty?" Raven whispered harshly to Octavia.

Octavia quickly glanced at Raven seeing the flush on her face as she watched Miller and Bell lift the huge log. Octavia prayed to god Raven wasn't staring at Bellamy's bare chest. She glanced over at them and that's when she realised that Miller had no top on either.

Wow. What a body he had hidden away. Who would have thought behind those baggy jumpers he always wore that he had a set of fantastic abs. He even had the v-line running down the hem of his trousers. Octavia quickly ripped her eyes away from his body to glance at Raven.

Her eyes were glued to Miller. Octavia smirked and nudged her roughly in the side.

"Ow!" Raven hissed, turning to glower that Octavia.

"See something you like?" Octavia teased, nodding her head towards Miller, who was stretching to balance the log. Raven flushed a violent red and punched Octavia on the shoulder.

"Shut it." Raven warned.

Bellamy heard Raven and glanced over. He saw her and her sister in a conversation. He raised his eyebrows at the flush on Ravens face. He turned to grab Millers attention to say that they had company when he noticed Raven quickly glancing at Miller.

Ah.

Bellamy grinned and gently nudged Miller to get his attention. Miller mumbled something under his breath and turned to face his friend, his face one of complete irritation.

"What?! I literally just about had that balanced properly."

"I was just going to say that I think you have an admirer." Bellamy smirked, nodding his head towards Raven.

Miller froze staring at the girl who was in a heated conversation with Octavia. He could feel his face become hot and went to grab for a shirt to distract himself.

"Ha! You like her don't you?" Bellamy grinned, grabbing his friend to stop him from disappearing.

"No." Miller answered making sure to keep his gaze away from Raven standing two feet away from him.

"Right." Bellamy replied, rolling his eyes at him. What a liar.

Bellamy jumped down from the level he was on and grabbed his shirt, wiping the sweat off of his chest with it as he approached the girls. He heard Miller behind him, mumbling under his breath about how he was going to kill him.

"What can I do for you, girls?" Bellamy smiled full of charm. Raven scrunched her face at him and Octavia looked bored.

"Really?" Raven said. "Of all the girls to try that with you chose me and your sister?"

"Oh, I forgot you had someone else on your mind." He teased, winking at her as Miller quietly approached them.

"I could say the same for you." Raven shot back and Bellamy froze. Raven grinned proudly at him. Miller looked confused as he joined them making sure to stay near Bellamy. He hastily threw on his shirt much to the disappointment of the two girls.

"Aw, don't put your shirt on account of us." Octavia teased watching as his face flushed a violent red.

"Leave the poor boy alone, O. Plus he's not interested in you. Isn't that right, Miller?" Bellamy said a wide grin on his face as Miller stilled next to him.

Bellamy was the only one that heard Miller telling him to fuck off.

"Okay, this isn't the reason we came over here. Although if I had known Miller had a body like that I would come over more often." Octavia added. Miller chose to ignore her, glancing around awkwardly.

"Then what is it? In case you haven't noticed I have houses to build."

"Clarke needs to come with you when you go out hunting tonight." Raven blurted out from nowhere. Octavia sharply snapped her head to the girl next to her and gave her the what-the-actual-fuck-was-that? Face. Even Miller gave her a weird look.

"Why would she need to come?" Bellamy asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Uh…."

"She needs more seaweed." Octavia saved Raven, who took in a deep breath next to her. Bellamy gave his sister and Raven a weird look before just nodding his at them.

"Okay. Tell her I'm leaving after we've finished this house."

"Okay dokey!" Octavia chirped, grabbing Ravens hand and dragging her away. Octavia saw Miller wave quickly to Raven before walking away back to the house.

"What the hell was that?!" Octavia hissed at Raven when they were far enough away.

"We are not going to get anywhere far unless we just chuck them together and see what happens with them. They are both driving me insane. Bellamy just needs to admit he likes Clarke and then Clarke will realise that she likes him back! I feel like I'm fucking babysitting!" Raven snapped, storming off away ahead.

Octavia smirked. She was pretty sure Raven was so wound up after seeing Miller shirtless, not dealing with Clarke and Bellamy.


	4. Chapter 4

**While this story is mainly Bellarke I will be dealing with other relationships too! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and I will try my hardest to make the chapters longer (although I think they are pretty long already haha!) Can any Americans tell me a website I can watch the series two of the 100? Otherwise I'll need to wait till next year till it's out here? Anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Raven popped her head in the drop shipped looking for Clarke, she was never anywhere else nowadays with people falling and dropping things on each other since the building began, so she wasn't particularly surprised to find her yet again fixing someone.

"Clarke?"

"Yep?" Clarke mumbled back not taking her eyes off the boy on the table to even look at who had shouted her name.

"Bellamy wants you to come hunting with him today." Clarke lifted her head from the boy to narrow her eyes at Raven.

"Why would he want me to come with him?" Raven was surprised to hear more curiosity in her voice than suspicion.

"Well he just figured you needed more seaweed considering the amount of people that have injured themselves recently." She lied, emphasising the boy looking up at her. Raven was by far the best liar in their group, so Clarke didn't even question her comment.

"I suppose I could use with some more." She replied back, giving Raven a tight smile before lowering her head back down to focus on the boy.

Raven smiled smugly as she walked out the drop ship. Why the others were struggling with this whole lying malarkey she had no idea. Piece of cake.

-The 100-

Clarke stomped her way towards the exit of the gate where she could see Bellamy already standing waiting on her. They hadn't spoken nor seen each other since last night after his little outburst. She had no idea what has caused him to freak out so much, but it had been playing constantly on her mind since then. Every time she was sewing up someone's ankle or shoulder or arm, whatever they had injured, Bellamy's face flashed in her mind. It was rather disconcerting. Not that she had never thought about Bellamy before; what girl hadn't thought about Bellamy before? He had the whole handsome, dark and mysterious thing going for him that literally made the girls drop their pants for him. There had been one too many nights, while the hundred had been letting their hair down and drinking large amounts from Jasper and Monty's moonshine collection, where they had gotten a little too close for her liking. She had to stop herself numerous times from brushing a stray curl away from his face, suddenly wanting to run her fingertips down his arm or pull his hand to bring him a little closer to her. Sometimes it was if Bellamy was thinking the same as her. She would see him raise his hand towards her hair, as if he were about to brush a strand behind her ear or he would sometimes rest his hands on her hips pulling her away from yet another drunken and horny boy, to which his hands would linger a bit too long and squeeze her sides in a way that would make her suck in a shaky breath.

Bellamy raised his eyebrows when he saw her approaching, dropping the heavy bag of rations he was heaving over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Princess?"

"I need more seaweed?" She stated obviously wondering why he had asked that since it was him that suggested she come with him. Clarke narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

Before Bellamy could answer her, Miller walked up to him dropping a bag of ammo at his feet.

"Everything is ready. When we leaving?" He asked, utterly oblivious to the suspicious stare between Bellamy and Clarke. Miller followed his stare and turned to look at Clarke.

"What are you doing here?" Miller asked surprisingly, causing Bellamy to raise his eyebrow at him. Why was the Princess here?

"I need more seaweed. Why is everyone asking why I'm here?" Clarke sighed frustrated. Did Bellamy actually ask her to come with him or was she missing something here?

Before she could speak her thoughts, Raven walked past the group in her own little oblivious world. Bellamy pounced, grabbing her arm roughly and spinning her around to face her.

"Ow! What. The. Fuck?" Raven snapped harshly, ripping her arm away from Bellamy's tight grasp. Her sneer didn't even phase him.

"I need you to come with us." Bellamy stated calmly, ignoring her seething.

"And what makes you think I would come with you?" Raven huffed, crossing her arms in an act of defiance. Things had been kind of awkward between them since their stupid night together. Although he did get Finn to realise he had fucked up and he had left her alone ever since. So I suppose good things did come from her stupidity.

"I need you to help Clarke collect seaweed." Bellamy said, giving Raven a pointed look which she chose to ignore. He didn't know anything, she thought to herself.

"Why can't you help her get seaweed?" Raven argued back grinning a little at the look on his face.

"I need to hunt with Miller."

"Miller?" Raven asked, glancing around Bellamy's shoulder. There he was, in all his gorgeousness talking to Clarke. Shit. This was not going to plan!

"Problem?" Bellamy smirked, smugness radiation through him.

"Why would there be a problem?" Raven snapped at him. She had stormed off towards Miller and Clarke before Bellamy could reply back. He gave out a hearty laugh and turned to join them.

-The 100-

Clarke had somehow found herself walking with Bellamy at the back even though she was supposed to be going with Raven to the river. However, walking with Bellamy was a lot better than walking with Miller and Raven. She hadn't noticed when things between them had started to change but she could sense the sexual tension between them, thick in the air. She heard them laughing with each other, occasionally brushing each other's arms as they walked ahead of them.

"It's like they don't realise we have threats out here." Bellamy grunted as another wave of laughter escaped Ravens lips.

Clarke gave Bellamy a frustrated look. "Leave them alone."

"They're being too loud."

"They're having fun."

"They just need to have sex already." Bellamy blurted out, causing Miller to turn around and shot him a furious glare. Bellamy only grinned widely in response. Clarke struggled to keep her eyes off of him. His whole face changed when his smile graced his features. His eyes crinkled at the sides, his dimples she had only seen a handful of times evident in his cheeks and his normally tense face breaking out in a gorgeous relaxed stance.

Clarke shook her head, breaking her stare from him but not before he noticed. Clarke tried her hardest to ignore the small smile on his face as she realised she had been caught.

"You do realise that not everyone needs to jump right in bed just because they are attracted to each other? There is such a thing as romance." Clarke snapped at him, suddenly frustrated with his attitude towards girls. Since her time down here, she had only known him to sleep with girls and then never speak to them again unless he had to. Had he even liked someone? She was pretty sure he had never experienced loving a girl. She hadn't realised that what she had said actually kind of related to them until it came out of her mouth. Clarke knew Bellamy was attracted to her, at least in some way. She wasn't sure what he was attracted to, but she definitely knew he was and Bellamy would have been an idiot if he hadn't realised she was attracted to him.

Clarke heard Bellamy take an intake of breath beside her as her comment registered in his brain. Bellamy cursed himself for her having an effect on him. He had wished he still found her stubbornness annoying, her argument of constantly being right and arguing with him but he just didn't anymore. He found Clarke a challenge and no other girl had challenged him before. He liked it. He liked catching her if he felt her gaze on him a moment too long, watching her cheeks flush or her reaction to him when he touched her innocently. He couldn't remember how many times he had to stop himself for not touching her, not so innocently let's say. He was terrified he was falling in love with her without even realising it.

"I don't jump into bed with every girl I find attractive." He finally said, turning to look at Clarke. She met his gaze, her eyes searching out his. The moment was shattered by a rather smug cough.

Bellamy whipped his head away from Clarke irritated to see Raven smirking at them and Miller looking embarrassed.

"What?" Bellamy said a little more harshly then he had intended to. His tone of voice only caused Raven to smirk more.

"Well, I thought I would just let you know that we are near the river. Clarke and I need to go to get seaweed now…unless you want to go with her instead?" Raven said smiling. "I mean, I'm not too good with a gun and if someone were to sneak up on us, you wouldn't want anything bad happening to her would you?"

Raven had purposely put Bellamy on the spot, and he knew it. She was the only person who could have realised just how deep his feelings ran for Clarke after the night they had spent together last year. He remembers her telling him to move on. He didn't need to ask who as Ravens eyes had hardened that night. Now, he was still pretty sure Raven had her suspicions.

"It makes sense, Bellamy." Miller added in nodding his head in agreement with Raven.

"If I find you's two having sex when we come back, I will kill you." Bellamy said. Raven and Miller froze. A violent blush ran up Millers neck and Raven just looked she wanted to kill him. Totally worth it.

"So you're coming with me now?" Clarke asked.

"Hope that's okay with you, Princess?" The softness in Bellamy's voice took Clarke by surprise. When she hadn't replied back to him, she just simply nodded her head and smiled.

The four of them agreed to meet at the hidden bunker in an hour. With a nod of Millers head, he and Raven set off in the opposite direction, looking more awkward then before. Bellamy grinned triumphantly before turning back to the blonde beside him.

"After you."

-The 100-

Bellamy and Clarke reached the water, the sun scorching down uncomfortably on their bodies. Clarke had a sheen of sweat covering her forehead and her clothes felt sticky against her skin. Normally she would have just took off her jumper leaving her in the strappy top she always wore but she suddenly felt self-conscious around Bellamy, which was never a problem before.

Bellamy, however didn't seem to notice the tension between them, and if he did, he didn't show it. He pulled his sticky top over his head, wrapping it around his waist. Clarke slyly glanced at him. His bare chest was inches from her in all his glory. Damn, why did he have such a nice body? Clarke could count the pronounced abs on his chest and made sure her eyes didn't travel down to the definition of the slight v near his trousers. All the building back in camp had helped the boys bodies in a good way, but Bellamy's however was incredible. Far too nice to be hidden under t-shirts.

Bellamy marched up to the river kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks, losing his balance slightly as he tried to tuck them off. It wasn't till he started to unbuckle his belt that Clarke finally snapped out of it.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going in the water. It's far too hot today." Bellamy replied, quickly flashing Clarke a smile leaving her feeling dizzy, before sliding his trousers down leaving him in quite tight boxers.

Damn it!

Clarke tried and utterly failed to keep her eyes off him. Fuck sake.

"Are you not going to join me then?" Bellamy asked, quirking his eyebrow up a small smile playing at his lips. He was smug about how much he was affecting Clarke. She kept glancing down at his body then whipping her eyes away, looking pissed off with herself.

"In case you've forgotten, Bellamy, Octavia almost died in there." Clarke replied, however she was removing her jumper at the same time. Once her jumper was over her head, Bellamy couldn't tear his gaze away from her. He hadn't realised just how nice her body was as it was always covered with something baggy. The top she was wearing was super tight and Bellamy gulped. Clarke had curves in all the right places. Bellamy swore under his breath. Why couldn't she have had a third boob or something? Something at all that would stop his stupid attraction to her.

As she removed more layers of clothes, he realised he was doomed. If Clarke got into that water with him practically naked, he had no idea what he would do to her. He watched as she slid her trousers down her long legs. He shook his head as he felt the blood rush down to his boxers.

Shit.

Bellamy dived into the water suddenly, splashing a surprised Clarke in the process. She had no idea what had come over her to decide to join him. Maybe it was the way he had said it; so huskily that had made Clarke shiver.

Clarke watched as Bellamy's head bobbed in the water. He grinned at her, waving her in to join him and Clarke couldn't help herself as she started to walk towards the water.

-The 100-

Miller and Raven walked awkwardly together, the silence crashing around them, suffocating them. Miller had opened his mouth to attempt to start conversation a few times but stopped just short of himself. Raven tried her hardest to regain her raging hormones but they were slowly slipping to the seam. She hadn't had sex in so long and was well beyond frustrated.

They had been walking for another mile or so when Miller noticed a group of deers hidden by some bushes. He motioned for Raven to stay hidden and quiet, which she obliged tucking herself behind a tree. Raven watched has Miller lifted the gun to his shoulder, the muscles under his jumper flexing.

The shot of the gun made her jump even having heard it hundreds of times. However she was not expecting the mutter of swear words escaping Millers mouth. She peeked her head around the tree just as Miller jumped almost on top of her, trapping her to the tree with the weight of his body, as more than fifty pissed off deer stormed past them.

Miller's hands had gripped Ravens wrists against the tree in the made flurry he had been in to escape the stampede. Once the deer's had begun to disappear, Miller finally realised the position he held Raven in. He felt her shaky intake of breath next to his face. Almost against his own will, his right hand slid down her wrist, sending shivers throughout Ravens body, and laced his fingers through hers. Miller moved his head from the crook of her neck which it had ended up after he flung himself against her. He looked at her in the eyes, noticing her laboured breathing and the darkness building up in her brown eyes. He was pretty sure Raven could see his almost identical reaction.

Before he could argue himself out of it, he brought his lips down to hers, crushing their bodies closer together as he forced her back against the tree.


	5. Chapter 5

-The 100-

The chill of the water hit Clarke unexpectedly and she swore under her breath. She could feel the goose bumps rising on her arms and a shiver raced through her body at the coldness.

Blissfully unaware of the chill, Bellamy floated on his back in the water, his eyes squinting against the brightness of the sun. He had never swum before so he was mentally preparing himself for sinking. He heard Clarke swear as she reached the water, probably not anticipating how cold it would be and Bellamy chuckled under his breath.

"What were you expecting, Princess? A Jacuzzi?" Bellamy grinned to himself as he imagined the scowl on Clarkes face. He didn't need to even look at her to feel the wave of frustration coming off her. He knew Clarke almost more than he knew himself, which was slightly worrying.

"It's freezing!" Clarke whined, causing Bellamy to finally plant his feet on the floor and look at her. She looked less than impressed. Her long blonde hair was falling around her face and her scowl was evident as she accidently lost her footing and slipped further into the water. Bellamy tried not to stare when she wrapped her arms around her stomach, pushing her bra covered breasts closer together. Even the coldness of the river couldn't stop the rush of blood spilling towards his groin.

Why did she have such a massive effect on him?

"Don't be such a baby, Clarke. Come closer."

"I don't want to." Clarke replied stubbornly.

"If you don't come closer to me, I will make you." Bellamy warned. Clarke noticed the twinkle in his eyes and knew he meant trouble.

"I highly doubt you will make me." Clarke scoffed at him. Bellamy raised his eyebrows at the challenge and advanced towards her.

"Don't you dare, Bellamy Blake! I will punch you!" Clarke threatened, stumbling backwards as she tried to move further away from him. However, all she managed was tripping over a lot of sharp rocks and cursing to herself.

Bellamy reached Clarke within a matter of seconds. Before Clarke had even a chance to open her mouth in a threat, Bellamy had reached down under the water and grabbed Clarke's thighs tightly. She managed to take a sharp intake of breath at his hands before he flipped her under the water.

Clarke came up, spluttering and coughing up water, glaring at the laughing face of stupid Bellamy Blake.

"You are so dead."

-The 100-

Raven was barely able to form a coherent thought as Millers lips ravished hers. She had somehow managed to get her hands pined to the side of her and her back was pushed firmly back against the tree bark.

It had taken her a whole of a stunned second before she responded. Miller's lips were soft and gentle against hers, and she felt herself melt a little at his kiss. Frustrated that her hands were captured by his, she placed her thigh between his legs, pulling him even closer to her. Their chests hit each other suddenly, making Raven gasp in his mouth. Miller took the opportunity to swipe his tongue across Ravens bottom lip. She gave a slight moan at the contact. Miller hesitatingly probed his tongue further into her mouth and Raven responded eagerly.

Miller let go of one of her wrists, running his hand up the side of her until it was tangled into her thick brunette locks. Raven took this opportunity to wrap her free hand around his neck, brushing against the stray hairs on his neck. Miller gave out a guttural moan and pushed himself even closer to her. Raven ran her free hand down from his neck over the taunt muscles on his back and under his shirt.

The coolness of her hand against his bare skin brought him out of his lust filled craze and he pulled himself away from Raven abruptly. He looked at her; staring at her plump, swollen lips, her chest coming out in short gasps and her hair messed from his tight grip. She stared at him back, her mouth still slightly open from his kiss.

"We should get back. It's almost been an hour." He replied awkwardly.

Unable to reply back, Raven just nodded.

-The 100-

Bellamy burst out laughing at the seriousness on Clarkes face. It was the first time he had truly laughed in ages and it felt so good.

"And how exactly are you going to kill me? In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty hard to kill. Many have tried, all have failed." He winked at her. Clarke scoffed and rolled her eyes, rubbing her hands up her arms. Bellamy watched her movements and Clarke stared at him intently.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you staring at me?" Clarke asked, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"I wasn't staring. More admiring a different side to you."

Clarke opened her mouth to retort but came up empty handed.

Bellamy just grinned at her and started walking towards her. Clarke stood frozen in the stupid freezing lake. They had both been walking around this for weeks. Clarke knew Bellamy was attracted to her and vice versa. They had never really been on their own long enough to actually talk about it though, and now with Bellamy slowly approaching her, Clarke blanched.

She wasn't ready for everything to change yet.

"Bellamy, wait." Clarke stopped him with a rough hand to his chest, ignoring the feeling on his bare skin on her hand.

"Wait for what, Clarke?" Bellamy asked through tight lips.

"I…I don't know."

"What are you afraid of?" Bellamy had pushed himself past Clarkes hand and was standing mere inches from her. She could feel his warm breath on her face. She noticed that Bellamy had gold and green flecks in his brown eyes; how hadn't she noticed that before.

"I don't want things to change between us." Clarke whispered to him, staring at the water unable to look at him in the eyes.

"Things are already changing between us, Princess. Have been before we even realised it ourselves."

"Since when?" asked Clarke.

"Things started changing after I saved you from falling in the grounders pit and even more so when you did what I couldn't do for Atom." Bellamy admitted, lifting Clarkes chin to look at him.

"I can't do this." Clarke stepped further away from him. Bellamy stood still watching Clarke's retreating form. His expression was unreadable.

"Whatever you want, Princess." He snapped, before storming past her out of the water.

Clarke stood motionless in the lake watching as the water dripped from his body. He hastily changed into his clothes and turned to Clarke, his face blank.

"Well what are you waiting for? Grab your seaweed and get the hell out."

-The 100-

Raven and Miller were standing awkwardly together when a disgruntled Bellamy appeared before them with Clarke dragging behind him. For the first time since Miller had broken away from the kiss, they both looked at each other questioningly.

"Everything okay?" Raven asked timidly, sensing the pissed off mood that Bellamy was in. Clarke stood a bit away from him and looked upset.

"Peachy. Just peachy, Reyes." Bellamy replied back, a wide forced grin on his face. Raven raised her eyebrow at him. His smile looked more like a grimace than anything else.

"Okay then." Raven replied unable to stop herself from glancing between the pair. They had left together in a good mood right?

"Did you's get the seaweed?" Miller asked. Clarke opened her bag to show them before she flung it back over her back, her eyes cast to the ground.

"Why have you no animals?" Bellamy barked at them. Raven narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look, I don't know what's happened to get your panties in a twist, Blake! But we were almost trampled by about fifty deer so sorry if we were thinking about our own safety at the time!" Raven spat at him, pissed off that he was taking his bad mood out on them.

Raven was sure to leave out the fact that they were too distracted afterwards to go looking for them again.

Bellamy ignored her and turned to Miller, standing pretty close to Raven. Had he been in a better mood he would have made a joke and embarrass them but he was in no mood. Clarke had seriously pissed him off. She had pretty much rejected to him. He was beyond hurt.

"Miller, you're with me. We will get some food. You's two go back to camp." He didn't even glance at the girls before he marched away, dragging a disgruntled Miller with him. Miller quickly looked back over his shoulder, locking eyes with Raven before being dragged off into the trees.

"Okay, what the hell happened between you and Bellamy?" Raven spun to face Clarke, stomping after her as they started walking in the opposite direction of the boys.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Bullshit, Clarke. There is no way he would be that pissed off if nothing happened!"

"No! That's exactly why he is pissed off, because NOTHING happened, Raven!" Clarke spun to a halt, her face red with anger.

Suddenly it dawned on her what she was talking about. Holy hell, so they were all right! Bellamy did like Clarke.

"Oh." Raven wasn't sure really what to say and to be honest, Clarke looked grateful for it. They walked in silence for ages before Raven was unable to keep her mouth shut. She had to know what happened between them.

"Do you not like him?" Raven asked quietly. Clarke didn't glance at her but she saw her take a deep breath.

"Of course I like him. We have to work together, it would be pretty awkward if we didn't get along with each other." Clarke stated matter of factly.

"That's not what I meant, Clarke. Do you _like _him?"

"I…I…I think I do sometimes. But then I think that sometimes it's expected of me. Clarke and Bellamy work together, so surely they will fall in love, get married, pop out a couple of kids and live happily ever after. It's not that simple." Clarke spoke bitterly. Raven was pretty sure that she was pissed off with herself at this moment and not Bellamy.

"It can be that simple, Clarke." When she didn't say anything back to her, Raven continued. "Look, when I first arrived here, before I even found out about Finn, I thought that you and Bellamy would end up together. You have no idea about the way you look at each other. Everyone sees it apart from you two. We all waited for it to happen and it never did. I can't believe you can both be so stubborn with each other to realise that what you are looking for is right in front of you."

Clarke spun to face her suddenly.

"Is that why you slept with him them?" Clarkes voice was low, dangerous. Raven actually stepped away from her.

"That was a long time ago, Clarke. It only happened once and I would never to that again. I wouldn't put you's through that."

Clarke gave a bitter laugh and glared at the girl in front of her. Raven noticed that Clarke's hands were shaking and she was clenching her fists.

"Wouldn't put us through it?! I don't know what warped world everyone seems to think I am in, but I can take care of myself. Bellamy can do who and what he pleases. It's not like we sit in meetings and he's all like "Yeah, just to let you know, I'm going to shag Raven tonight!"" Clarke mimicked Bellamy's deep voice. Raven would have laughed if it weren't for the seriousness of this conversation. This was the first time Raven had heard Clarke give any kind of emotion towards Bellamy sleeping with people, out loud that it, and Raven thought it was finally a turning point to get her to realise her feelings for him.

"It was me that initiated it, Clarke! I needed a distraction from Finn and I chose him because he was feeling the same as me!" Raven snapped at her.

"What?"

"Clarke, honestly how stupid are you?! Bellamy told me I had to move on that night and I told him he needed to move on too! I deliberately chose him to sleep with just to hurt you! Sure, I was expecting this to hurt you over a year ago not now! Bellamy has never come right out and said he loves you but it's written all over the poor bastards face and yours for that matter! So just grow a pair and talk to him!" Raven shouted at her, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

Clarke stood quietly for what seemed like hours before she spoke.

"He's not in love with me. I'm just one of the only girls left in the camp that he hasn't slept with and he just wants another knot on his bedpost."

Raven actually laughed out loud at her.

"I will never understand love." Raven muttered before she walked past Clarke, grabbing her hand to follow her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! Over a hundred follows! Thank you so much everyone, means so much to me! I had no idea everyone would like my random idea! Thank you for reviewing and please keep it up! Much love!x**

Clarke stomped into camp, ignoring the curious glances the teenagers gave her. Raven followed slowly behind her, muttering under her breath and glaring at the back of her head. Jasper and Octavia looked up from their muted conversation to see the blonde teenager march into camp, completely dingying them on the way.

Jasper raised his eyebrow as Raven approached them.

"Do I even want to ask what happened?" Jasper mumbled looking over his shoulder as a wisp of blonde hair disappeared into the drop ship.

Raven only mumbled something incoherent under her breath as a reply. Octavia looked lost.

"Why is Clarke back without Bell?"

"I have no idea what happened between them, but honestly, it didn't look like anything happened other than an enormous blow up." Raven answered as honestly as she could. She was not going to comment on the fact that Clarke knew she and Bellamy had had sex, which she was guessing was an added factor to her foul mood.

"Nothing new there then." Jasper muttered. Octavia swiftly jabbed him in the stomach. "Ouch! What?"

Octavia merely glared at him before turning to Raven. "Any idea what they were fighting about?"

"Uh…no. I wasn't with them at the time." Raven admitted rather sheepishly, dropping her eyes to the ground.

"Then where were you?" Jasper asked.

"Um…I was with…Miller."

Octavia and Jasper glanced at each other quickly before turning their attention to the flushed girl in front of them. They both had identical smirks on their faces.

"Ah, Miller." Octavia practically purred at Raven, waggling her eyebrows at the flustered girl. "Anything happen there?"

"No!" Raven snapped back a little too quickly. Jasper laughed out loud at the girl when even her ears went red with embarrassment.

"No?" Octavia mimicked, winking at her.

"Oh for god sake, I thought this whole thing was about Bellamy and Clarke? Why am I getting the twenty questions?" Raven folded her arms at the duo, willing her cheeks to become a normal colour again.

"Ah, the changing the subject tactic. Very well played, Reyes!" Jasper winked at her.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy, I am going to kill you two."

"Okay…we will drop it for now." Octavia admitted defeat with Jasper nodding his head in confirmation.

"So you have nothing on what happened between Romeo and Juliet then?" Jasper asked, tilting his head towards the drop ship.

"Not really, I wasn't there for the play by play of their conversation," Raven muttered sarcastically, "but I'm guessing it was pretty serious for Bellamy to walk away from her and not walk her back here himself like he normally does."

"Oh this is not going well." Octavia sighed.

"What's not going well?" Monty and Monroe approached the group silently, scaring the shit out of them.

"For god sake, Monty! Do you always have to move so quietly?!" Jasper hissed, dramatically placing his hand over his heart for emphasise.

"I apologise for not stomping around like a gorilla, l like _some_ people." Monty snapped back.

"I don't stomp-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Raven shouted, causing a few more curious gazes from the other teenagers milling around doing nothing. Just for a change.

"Settle."

"She's a little frustrated. Didn't get her hole while she was away with Miller." Jasper whispered to Monty, who choked back on his laughter at the sight of Raven.

"I will castrate you in your sleep, so help me god Jasper!" Raven hissed at him. Jasper took a step back, trying to hide behind the much shorter Monty.

"You know, the more you deny all this, the more it makes out that you do actually like him." Monroe added. Monty turned and grinned at her.

"Shut up, Monroe." Raven hissed.

"Look, it doesn't matter whether Raven wants to shag Miller or not…even though we all know she does," Octavia added, turning to wink at the disgruntled Raven, "our main priority is sorting out Bellamy and Clarke."

"Well what I got from Clarke when we were walking back was that Bellamy kinda told her he liked her." Raven replied, grateful for the change in conversation.

"Really?!" Octavia practically squealed.

"This hardly feels like new information, I thought we all guessed this anyway?" Monty asked.

"Guessing is different to actually knowing for sure!" Jasper smirked.

"I don't think Bellamy came right out and told her he liked her but basically the same thing." Muttered Raven, who was completely ignored by the rest of the group.

"I suggest we just throw them in the drop ship together now." Monroe suggested, grinning slightly at Monty.

"No, no. That is literally our last plan." Octavia argued. "We need something less obvious."

"You don't think they are already starting to get suspicious do you?" Monroe spoke quietly, looking around for any signs of Clarke.

"Who cares if they are? They are both starting to give me a god damn headache now." Raven snapped, causing a lot more smirks from Octavia and Jasper.

"I actually have an idea." Monroe smiled.

-The 100-

"Look, I'm sorry man, I should have paid more attention after the deer had ran past me." Miller apologised. Both boys were dragging three deer behind them.

"What had your attention then?" Bellamy asked. He had calmed down somewhat after the embarrassment with Clarke. Now he was more pissed off then embarrassed. Last time he ever shared how he felt. Maybe it was time to go back to the one night stands again? They were less bloody hassle.

"What do you mean what had my attention? I was more concerned with making sure Raven wasn't killed by pissed off deer." Miller grumbled.

"I'm sure saving Raven had all your attention." Bellamy threw a grin over his shoulder.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Bellamy actually gave a soft laughed and turned to the boy slagging behind him.

"Raven's a good girl, sure she's somewhat feisty and fierce, but I'm sure you can handle her. Why don't you just tell her you like her instead of crawling around it?"

Miller actually scoffed, "Like you do with Clarke?"

"I don't crawl around anything with her." Bellamy glared at him. Miller who as totally unfazed by his glares, unlike some of the other teenagers, turned to him.

"Bullshit, Bellamy. Every bloody person in this camp knows that you are in love with her. It's time you stop being such a pathetic little child and grow a goddamn pair."

Bellamy turned to face him utterly shocked at his speech.

"I think you've been hanging around Reyes for too long. You're actually starting to sound like her."

-The 100-

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO THE FUCK STOLE MY BLANKETS?!"

Octavia and Raven whipped their heads up to the sound of clattering and swearing. They both barely had time to ask each other what had happened before a furious Bellamy marched out of his tent.

"Oh fuck." Raven and Octavia quickly glanced each other before Bellamy came stomping towards them.

"Where are they?" Bellamy's voice as low and quite frankly scared the shit out of the girls. Not they would ever admit that.

"I actually have no idea what you are talking about?" Raven said, throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Don't fucking start with me Raven."

"Do you actually want to tell us what's happened instead of threatening her?" Octavia spoke up, folding her arms in front of her chest and glaring at her brother.

"Someone stole the blankets out my tent. Now I'm going to have to share with someone and I'm in no fucking mood for company."

"Wow, hell really has frozen over." Raven muttered. Octavia covered her laugh with a cough. Bellamy glowered at her. "What? I'm just saying, I never would have thought I'd see the day that Bellamy wouldn't want to share body heat with a girl."

Before Bellamy could scream various threats at Raven, Clarke came bounding over from the drop ship.

"What is going on?" she asked, quickly looking back and forth between Octavia and Raven. The two were quick to notice that neither Clarke nor Bellamy acknowledged each other.

"Um, I think someone stole Bellamy's blankets?" Raven still unsure on what actually had happened throughout Bellamy's rants, let the statement on a question.

"Well who was it?" Clarke still looking between Raven and Octavia. Raven threw an exasperated glance at Octavia.

"Why the hell are you asking us? He is right here!" Octavia exploded, pointing vigorously at Bellamy. "Jesus Christ, I'm going to kill them." Octavia spoke to Raven, although loud enough for Clarke and Bellamy to hear them.

Clarke took a deep breath before reaching out and touching Bellamy on the arm. He spun around to face her, his eyes dropping briefly to her hand.

"Do you have any idea who stole them?" Clarke asked tenderly. Bellamy looked up to her, surprised to find guilt and sadness in her eyes. He bit back his sarcastic retort.

"No."

"You're going to have to share with someone tonight until we find out who it was." Clarke spoke almost bitterly. The image of Bellamy in some girl's tent was bombarding her brain. Raven and Octavia shared a look with each other.

"I know."

Silence enfolded on the group until Octavia grinned at Raven.

"Well, you can always come in mine and Clarke's tent, Bell. I know how you feel about the other girls in camp, no offence Raven." Octavia threw over her shoulder, grinning at the smirking brunette.

"Absolutely no offence." Bellamy glared at Raven as if she had lost her mind. Now Clarke was going to find out that they had had sex. He shot her an exasperated look but Raven just smirked.

"Oh come off of it Bellamy, Clarke knows." Bellamy actually let out a groan before he could stop himself. All three of the girls looked at him in bewilderment before turning back to each other.

"Yeah he can bunk with us." Clarke spoke up, giving Bellamy a timid smile when he looked at her. They stared at each for a bit before Clarke shook her head and walked away from them. Bellamy watched her leave, utterly ignoring the plotting girls behind him.

"This is all Monroe isn't it?" Raven whispered, looking over briefly to make sure he couldn't hear them.

"Who knew the girl was so sneaky." Octavia grinned. "Oh and by the way, I'll be stealing your tent with Jasper. You can bunk with Miller."

**I'm sorry for such a short chapter but the next will be much longer and I couldn't add anything else into this one without giving too much away!**


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised to my lovely followers, another chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

-The 100-

Bellamy stood outside Clarke and Octavia's tent, awkwardly walking back and forth. He couldn't get the image out of his head of Clarke sleeping next to him, of running her fingers through her blonde hair and kissing every bit of exposed-

"Are you gonna come in or stand there like a moron?" Octavia popped her head through the flap of the tent, grinning when her brother jumped slightly.

Bellamy stilled for a moment before answering, "Maybe I should just bunk with Miller."

"Raven is bunking with Miller tonight. You're not going to cock block them are you?" Octavia winked.

"Why is she sleeping in Miller's tent? Doesn't she share with Jasper and Monty?" Bellamy looked suspicious.

"Normally, not tonight though." Octavia said carefully, shrugging her shoulders. "So are you gonna come in Bell? I'm freezing standing here like this."

Bellamy narrowed his eyes briefly at his sister before entering the tent. He was surprised to see how large the inside was. He had never been in Clarkes tent, whenever they were discussing business it had always been in his tent. He was even more surprised to just see Octavia.

Octavia noticed her brothers confusion and grinned, "Looking for someone?"

"I thought you said Clarke would be here too?" Bellamy asked, turning to look at his sister.

"She will be. She's tending to last minute things in the drop ship then she'll be here." Octavia grinned sweetly.

"Why do I feel like you are all up to something?"

"I have no idea what you mean?" Octavia faked innocence, raising her eyebrow at her brother, "Why would you think I'm doing something?"

"Not just you; Raven, Miller, Monty, Jasper. What are you's all doing sneaking about lately?" Bellamy asked, narrowing his eyes at his sister, "Ever since the night we all had a drink you've all been acting strangely."

"I can't say I know what you are talking about." Octavia said, flicking her long hair over her shoulder.

"Right." Bellamy didn't look convinced but dropped the subject when he realised there were only two beds in the tent.

"Um, O?"

"Yeah?"

"Where am I going to be sleeping?" Bellamy asked pointing to the two beds huddled together in the tent.

"On a bed?" Octavia said, scrunching up her face at the obviousness of the question.

"But you and Clarke will be sleeping on them?"

"Well then you will just have to share." She grinned when Bellamy became suddenly white in the face.

"I'm not sharing a bed. I move around loads in my sleep." Bellamy replied, looking at Octavia as if she were mad.

"Don't I know…" Octavia muttered under her breath, "Well you don't have to worry about sleeping arrangements because you're taking my bed."

"And where exactly will you be sleeping?" Bellamy demanded.

"I'm crashing with Jasper and Monty." Octavia stated calmly.

"Are you fuck! Are you forgetting that I know you and Jasper slept together?!" Bellamy shouted, shaking his head at his little sister.

Octavia merely rolled her eyes at her brothers protective behaviour. Good luck with that one, Clarke.

"Monty will be there. I'm hardly going to ride him with his best friend right next to us." Octavia scoffed at the horrified look on his face. "Oh, grow up Bell. I am eighteen now. End of discussion." Octavia added at the end when she saw Bellamy open his mouth to argue.

Jasper chose that precise moment to walk through the tent. He raised his eyebrows at the scene before him; Bellamy standing fuming, with practically steam coming out of his ears and Octavia looking generally bored.

"Uh, hey. O, are you ready?" He asked, cautiously glancing at Bellamy.

"Yep!" Octavia bounced from the bed she was sitting on and giving Jasper a grin.

"Wait a minute." Bellamy demanded, pushing Octavia's shoulder and grabbing Jasper by the forearm practically at the same time.

"You." Bellamy turned to Jasper, giving what he hoped was the best big brother glare. He was glad when he saw Jasper gulp loudly. "If I find out that you have done anything with my sister, I will make sure you are hung up, okay?" Jasper's eyes widened before he nodded his head.

"Oh for god sake." Octavia exclaimed, pushing her brothers hand off of her shoulder. "You're being ridiculous." Octavia hissed at Bellamy. He didn't even glance in her direction.

"Are we clear, Jasper?" Bellamy threatened, tightening his grip on his forearm.

"Uh huh."

Octavia grabbed Jasper's hand, pulling him away from Bellamy's grip and glaring at her brother.

"Ignore him, Jas. He just needs to get laid." Octavia spoke loudly and turned to narrow her eyes at her brother, before dragging a frightened Jasper out of the tent.

-The 100-

Raven stood awkwardly waiting for Jasper and Octavia. How was she supposed to last a night with Miller? God help me, she thought inwardly, just as Octavia and Jasper arrived.

Raven raised her eyebrows at the white face of Jasper.

"Everything okay?" She asked Octavia, indicating towards the pale faced Jasper.

"Just my brother being an asshole." Octavia grumbled, rubbing her hand up Jaspers arm.

"So nothing new there then." Raven noted, ruffling Jasper's hair in a friendly manner, gaining a weak smile from him.

"So why are you just standing outside Miller's tent?" Jasper spoke up, giving Raven a weird look.

"Uh…" Raven blanked.

"Raven it is okay to like someone. I know Finn totally fucked you about, but Miller is such a sweetheart. Plus we can tell he totally likes you too." Octavia smiled at her, "Please don't be as stubborn as Bellamy and Clarke, just go talk to him." Jasper nodded in agreement.

Raven felt somewhat better listening to Octavia. This wasn't her. She was never afraid of her feelings. Finn was an asshole but that didn't mean that Miller was going to be an asshole. Raven was nodding her head at Octavia and Jasper before she even realised.

"Good. Now get in there and tell me all the details later!" Octavia winked, shoving Raven through the flap of Millers tent.

She heard a quiet "Hey" before she turned to Jasper grinning.

"Who would have thought we were playing cupid to more than one couple, eh?" She bumped shoulders with him grinning.

"Maybe we can get a few more together?" He grinned at her, giving a knowing smile. Octavia smiled at him before placing a kiss on his cheek. Jasper laced his fingers through hers and together they started walking towards his tent.

-The 100-

Clarke walked into her tent to find Bellamy sitting awkwardly on Octavia's bed, literally twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey." She smiled at him when she walked in. Bellamy glanced up giving her a small smile before dropping his gaze back to his thumbs.

"Hey."

"Do you know where Octavia is?" Clarke asked, sitting down on her bed next to Bellamy and pulling off her shoes.

"She's staying with Jasper and Monty tonight, said I could have her bed." He said bitterly. Clarke raised her eyebrow at him but said nothing about his tone.

"Oh right. Good luck to her dealing with Jasper and Monty." Clarke laughed softly, willing a smile out of him. She got none.

"Hmmf."

"What kind of reply was that?" Clarke asked, narrowing her eyes at him before chucking her shoes under the bed.

"The kind of reply which means I don't want to talk about it." Bellamy spoke bluntly, quickly glancing at her before dropping his gaze once again.

"Fine." Clarke snapped, lying back against the bed, her arms under her head. She stared at the drapes of the tent, the dips within the fabric of the roof. Basically trying her hardest to ignore the man beside her. The man she knew she was attracted to. The man that was also attracted to her. Surely two people liking each other was supposed to be easy? Why was this so difficult?

Clarke was grateful for Bellamy's broodiness. She didn't feel like making conversation with him herself after her complete freak out with him the day before. She took a quick glance over to him to see that he had sprawled himself out on Octavia's bed, his long and muscled arm draped over his eyes.

How could someone so beautiful be so complicated? Someone that has so much light to give be so full of darkness? Someone so full of love for others yet rejects the love of other people?

It was then that Clarke realised that the man beside her had a lot more in common with her than she first thought.

-The 100-

Raven had barely taken three steps into the tent before Miller appeared before her, standing only inches from her face. Raven raised her eyebrow at him but her mouth refused to open.

"I have something to tell you." Miller all but rushed out. He looked frazzled and flushed. Raven gave him a weird look but nodded none of the less.

"I didn't want to tell you because I'm really not good with girls- Like really not good. I always get nervous and flustered, plus I never really say what I had planned and end up just looking like a bloody idiot. Bellamy basically told me to stop crawling around everything and just tell you-"

"Miller, spit it out! You're rambling!" Raven interrupted, feeling inbetween pissed off and finding him adorable. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"ireallylikeyouraven." Miller rushed out. He opened his eyes to find Raven looking completely lost.

"Huh? I totally missed what you said."

"I said that I really like you, Raven." Miller admitted, looking straight into her eyes. He started panicking when she didn't say anything. He was thinking up some lame excuse when she broke out in a grin.

"What?" He asked lightly concerned. He had never seen Raven smile like that before.

"I like you too." Raven said, grabbing his arm to bring him closer to her. Miller let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding before smiling at the girl beside him.

"Thank fuck for that." He said before he brought his lips down to hers.

-The 100-

Clarke was beginning to get pissed off with the silence in the tent when finally Bellamy spoke.

"I always dreamed I would one day be on earth looking up at the stars but now that I'm here I feel more lost than I was living with the stars." He randomly blurted out.

Clarke looked over at him. He was still staring at the top of the tent. She wasn't really sure what to say back so she just continued to look at him for a bit more.

Bellamy, totally unfazed by Clarke's lack of answer, continued. "I thought once we had defeated the grounders and we were finally at peace, I would feel something… I would feel something different other than anger and guilt." He spoke quietly, finally looking over to Clarke to find her already watching him.

"What were you expecting to feel?" Clarke asked, trying to decipher the emotions in his eyes.

"Happiness. Contentment. Not having to look over my goddamn shoulder all the time. I think I've finally realised that people like me don't deserve happiness. People like me have too much darkness tainting their soul." Clarke stared at him as if she could finally see right through him for the first time in over a year.

"People like you? What do people like you deserve then?" Clarke asked her tone almost bitter, angry at the fact that Bellamy thought so little of himself. Did he not realise all of the people he had saved since they got stuck down on this god forsaken planet? How he kept everyone alive and happy? How he was the purest person Clarke had ever met even if he had done some shitty things.

"Nothing. People like me deserve nothing Clarke."

"People like you deserve everything Bellamy." Clarke spoke up, hoping to put everything she felt for him into those words. All the pain and anger and happiness and love?

Bellamy watched her as she moved to watch the top of the tent again. He struggled to say something back to her so just decided to stay quiet. His thoughts were swimming; full of jumbled up words and feelings he couldn't bring to the surface. How could someone that knew everything be so blind to what was right in front of her? How could she not realise that he couldn't be fixed. That he was doomed to be eternally broken. He was cursed to drag anyone he cared for down with him into his eternal abyss.

He cared for Clarke too much to taint her with the evil within his short life.

He cared for Clarke too much to let her fall in love with him.

Just like how he loved her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahhhh, over 140 follows! Thank you guys so much! Also so much for the reviews, they really make my day! I'm sorry if the slow burn between Clarke and Bellamy is annoying but I don't want to make it too obvious too soon and I want to try and make it real aswell, not for them to just come right out and say that they might be in love with each other, because we know that won't happen (at least not right away anyway!) so I'm trying to make it realistic! Anyway, enjoy my next chapter!**

Jasper and Octavia walked through the flap of the tent grinning and laughing, blissfully unaware of Monty sitting with Monroe, quietly talking to each other. Jasper pulled Octavia's jacket to quickly stop her when he set eyes on the pair. Octavia looked at Jasper confused before she noticed them.

"Oh, hi Monroe, wasn't expecting to see you here!" Octavia smiled at the girl, who waved back.

"Yeah, sorry, I actually share with Miller but he seems, uh, preoccupied at the moment, so Monty invited me to crash here tonight."

"Oh shit! I'm sorry. I totally forgot you shared with Miller." Octavia apologised, giving the girl a sheepish smile.

"It's okay!" She waved off Octavia's apology before grinning, "Him and Raven seem to be getting on." Monroe grinned.

"Who would have guessed?" Jasper winked and Monroe laughed.

"I'm just glad they are making progress with each other, unlike my stupid brother and Clarke." Octavia muttered, flinging herself down on Jaspers bed and smiling at Monty. Jasper followed after her, folding himself up at the bottom.

"Well, we haven't heard them screaming at each other yet, so far so good I would say." Monty replied, sitting atop his bed with Monroe slouched next to him.

"Have you noticed we have all sort of paired off?" Jasper randomly blurted out, earing confused looks from everyone else.

"Well I mean, Bellamy and Clarke, hopefully, Raven and Miller, I'm guessing they will be official within a week by the way, myself and Octavia, nothing going on before you go raving back to Bellamy and you two." Jasper finished, pointing at Monty and Monroe.

"Are you trying to insinuate that everyone is going to end up becoming a couple?" Monroe asked.

"No, just saying." Jasper finished lamely.

Octavia smiled and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Wanna set up Monroe and Monty next?"

-The 100-

The darkness seeped quickly into the tent causing Clarke to wave her hand back and forth in front of her face to try and focus on seeing something. However, all she accomplished was smacking herself awkwardly on the face.

Bellamy heard a muffled curse from his bed. He leaned over on his side to face Clarke, which he could only just make out her blonde hair on the bed.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

"Figuring out far I can see." Clarke spoke as if it were obvious. She heard Bellamy laugh softly from the bed and she smiled to herself. Getting Bellamy to laugh was one of the best things.

"Why didn't you think about bringing in a torch with you? I've never been in a tent so dark or cold, for that matter, in my life." Bellamy asked, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"Yeah I probably should have thought about that," Clarke admitted, "But I haven't really noticed how cold it is because Octavia and I normally share a bed to keep ourselves warm."

Bellamy wished he could see Clarkes facial features as she admitted that. He was willing to bet that her cheeks were slightly flushed from admitting something personal to him. He figured Octavia shared with Clarke since her bed felt like it hadn't been slept in in ages, but his protective side was worrying about her sleeping in Jasper's.

"Why didn't you say?"

"Say what?" Clarke asked, still waving her hand in front of her face.

"That you shared a bed with O?" Bellamy said.

"I didn't really think it was anything I needed to talk about." Clarke answered, scrunching her face up in confusion.

"Well, I figured it should have been mentioned to me since I'm staying here tonight and now both of us are going to be cold."

Clarke let what Bellamy was suggesting sink in to her head before she realised actually what he meant.

He was suggesting sharing a bed together.

Together.

Right.

"Look, if you don't want to its fine, I was just suggesting so we don't catch a cold." Bellamy spoke up after Clarke didn't say anything back.

"No, sorry, that would actually be good. I'm starting to get quite cold." Clarke admitted, glad for the darkness in the tent as she was sure she would be bright red in embarrassment. She heard Bellamy loudly exhale before the bed creaked. Clarke heard a few muffled curses as he smacked his foot off the corner of the bed. The bed dipped as his weight suddenly sat on it.

"Uh, what side do you normally sleep on?" Bellamy asked. If Clarke was sure, she would say it sounded like Bellamy was nervous.

"The right." Clarke shuffled over as much as she could. She knew there would be barely any room for Bellamy but at that point Clarke was so cold she really couldn't care less.

Bellamy slide in beside Clarke, fully aware that he would be pretty much spooning her in the bed by the size. He thought briefly about how her and Octavia fit in here every night, but the thought disappeared as soon as it arrived when he felt Clarke on his left side.

"I'm sorry, I'm a lot taller than O." Bellamy teased, trying to lighten up the suddenly heated mood between them.

"It's okay. You're also a lot warmer." Clarke replied somewhat husky before she pressed her ice cold hands up under his shirt. Bellamy held in his yelp of surprise.

"Jesus Princess, you're freezing!" Bellamy commented, unconsciously pulling her closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her small waist and used his other hand to rub up and down her bare arms. He pulled her legs in between his and tangled them together.

It wasn't until he felt her breath at his neck when he realised the position and the situation he had just got himself into.

Clarke moved her other hand to his back, dragging her fingernails along his spine before placing her full palm on him. Bellamy held back a groan at the sensation.

Fuck.

"Mmm." Clarke hummed, as she let her head fall onto his chest.

Bellamy was pretty sure Clarke would feel the increase of his heart rate. He was trying his hardest not to image other things he wanted to do to Clarke other than keep her warm. He was trying stubbornly to focus on dead kittens to stop the blood flow rushing to his boxers. However, Clarke humming and pushing herself closer really wasn't helping. He was having a major internal battle with himself not to rip the clothes off of her back.

"I wouldn't have had you pinned as a cuddlier." Bellamy choked out as Clarke moved her leg up towards his thigh.

"I'm not really." Clarke admitted, tracing patterns with her fingertips on Bellamy's chest.

"I guess I'm just lucky then?" Bellamy tried to tease, but his voice came out raspy and husky. Clarke didn't reply back but instead gripped on to his back tighter, so tight that Bellamy was sure she was going to leave a mark.

"Have you done this before?" Clarke whispered.

"Shared a bed with someone?" Bellamy asked, confusion written across his features. He absently trailed his fingertips along Clarke's wrist. He heard her take in a sharp intake of breath before he realised what he was doing.

"No, I mean have you ever just lie with someone and cuddle them?"

Bellamy wished he could have seen her face when she asked, but her face was hidden in the crook of his neck now and he didn't think she was going to move anytime soon. Her breath tickling his neck was a big distraction.

"No." Bellamy answered honestly. He ran his hand up under her shirt near her waist, to feel the strip of skin above her trousers. It was warm and smooth.

"Why not?"

"No one I feel comfortable with enough." He answered, bringing his head to rest on her head. Her hair smelt of honey and the woods. It was intoxicating.

"Do you feel comfortable enough with me?" Clarke whispered, breathing her hot breath on the sensitive spot on his neck. This time Bellamy couldn't bite back his soft moan.

"Do you even have to ask me that, Princess?" He choked out. He was positive his eyes were large and glassed over. He could feel his hands become clammy and shit had pretty much it the fan to his "boxer" problem.

"I suppose not." Clarke laughed softly in the crook of his neck and Bellamy chuckled.

Bellamy smiled to himself as Clarke cuddled in closer to him, her breathing starting to deepen. He stroked her soft blonde hair as it fell around his shoulder and over his chest. He couldn't believe how deep he had gotten himself in until he found out Clarke had slept with Finn and every fibre within his being just snapped. He didn't have any right to be angry or jealous. Clarke could sleep with Finn if she wanted to, it's just that he really _really _didn't want her to, not at the time, he finally realised or especially not now. He could hardly talk, he had slept with half of the camp. But they were stupid. Flings. One nighters. Nothing that meant anything important. Bellamy couldn't remember how many times he had went for girls with long dark hair instead of opting to a blonde because they reminded him too much of _her_. Too much of the girl he knew was too good for him. Too pure. Too proper. Too feisty.

Now that Bellamy was holding Clarke in his arms, and she had fallen asleep soundly on his chest, her hand gripped tightly on his top as if she were afraid he would disappear, he realised just how deep he had gotten himself.

-The 100-

Octavia tip-toed over to her and Clarke's tent checking over her shoulder to see for early risers but found herself blissfully alone. She silently pulled back the flap of the tent to find that her bed was empty. Confusion crossed her features before she turned to Clarke's bed. Bellamy and Clarke lay next to each other, Bellamy holding Clarke tightly against him as she cuddled in tight at his side.

Octavia smiled at the scene in front of her eyes and for the first time since the group decided to help get them together, she no longer felt like the annoying little sister forcing them to realise that they belonged to each other but the little sister that finally saw what love looked like


	9. Chapter 9

Octavia walked back into Jasper and Monty's tent to find them all still crashed out. They had been up all night trying to devise more plans to get Bell and Clarke together, but now that Octavia had seen them so content with each other without anyone pushing them she almost didn't want to intrude. Almost.

Octavia walked over to Jasper to find him sprawled out on the bed face down and his head cuddled into a blanket as a pillow. She smiled at him and gently brushed his hair away from his forehead. When he didn't stir, Octavia moved him over a bit and cuddled herself next to him. She looked over to find Monty and Monroe crashed out on the other bed, Monty propped up on one end and Monroe curled up near the bottom. The only two she had left unaccounted for were Miller and Raven because in all honesty she really didn't want to walk into anything.

Jasper shifted next to her, throwing his heavy arm over her waist and mumbling something under his breath. Octavia giggled softy before leaning over him and tucking his curling hair behind his ear.

"Wakey, wakey!" Octavia sang, placing a light kiss by his ear.

"Morning beautiful." Came Jaspers mumbled reply, tightening his grip on Octavia's waist.

"_Please _tell me you guys didn't have sex while I was crashed out over here?" Monty muttered, ungraciously flopping over in his bed to lie on his back and almost kicking Monroe in the face in the process.

"What a way to ruin a moment, Monty." Jasper huffed, pulling his blanket up to his chin and tucking Octavia closer to him.

"Just sayin'."

"Even if we were, you wouldn't have known since you were sleeping." Octavia shot back, grinning when Monty grimaced.

"Not an image I need in my brain."

"What were you doing leaving so early anyway?" Jasper asked, tucking a bit of Ocatvia's hair behind her ear.

"I went to check on Bell and Clarke." She smiled.

"I take it from your grin everything went well?" Monty asked, a large yawn escaping his mouth.

"Better than well."

-The 100-

About an hour later, Miller and Raven walked into the tent to find the four of them still swamped out on the beds. Miller had had his hand on Raven's lower back but dropped it rather abruptly when he saw Jasper smirk at him.

"Good night guys?" Monty asked, grinning at the pair. Raven flushed but didn't say anything. Miller glared at him. Octavia scooted over in the bed with Jasper to let Raven sit down with them. Jasper refused to sit up so Raven shoved his legs roughly till he huffed and moved about half an inch. Miller sat on a chair of some sort and yawned loudly.

"Not sleep much, man?" Jasper asked, winking when Miller glared over at him. Jasper grinned wide. "Aw c'mon, you two must have known you were going to get ripped to pieces?" Jasper laughed motioning back and forth between Raven and Miller. It was then that he noticed that Raven had Miller's jacket on zipped right up under her chin.

"Why are you wearing Miller's jacket? What's the matter with yours?" Jasper asked, leaning over to tug at the top of the jacket near Raven's chin.

"No! Jasper, seriously stop touching the jacket." Raven pleaded, throwing a horrified look over at Miller. Octavia quickly sat up and practically ripped the jacket away from Raven, to expose her throat. Covering her throat and up her chin were dark, purple bruises.

"Oh my god! How many hickeys have you got?!" Octavia laughed leaning over more to try and count the small bruises littering her skin. Raven tried to smack her hand away and zip up the jacket. Monroe, who had only just recently woke up, laughed loudly when Miller groaned and hid his head in his hands.

"Octavia, stop it!" Raven spoke angrily repeatedly smacking away her hands.

"Well, at least we don't have to ask what happened with you guys." Monty said, laughing quietly at them.

Miller and Raven looked mortified but it didn't stop them from locking eyes with each other after the rest of them had stopped teasing them long enough to laugh. Octavia didn't miss the grin that Miller gave Raven.

"Aw, you guys are so cute." Octavia said honestly, smiling as the pair continued to give each other small smiles. Raven turned and gave her friend a rare big smile. Octavia smiled back, glad that something was going good for Raven. After Finn had messed her about and she decided to try and get back at him, she had kind of fallen into a rut of being a bit of a bitch to everyone. She was so glad that Raven had found Miller. The rest of the group grinned at the two, teasing completely void.

"So, any idea what happened with Bellamy and Clarke then? Can't say I was actually paying attention, but I heard no shouting." Miller said, looking a little embarrassed and throwing a wink at Raven.

"Octavia said she went to go check on them, but, uh, you didn't really go into much detail?" Jasper said turning to look at the girl still cuddled next to him.

Octavia looked up at him and smiled, "I don't think I should be sharing what I seen actually, but, I have never seen anything so cute in all my life."

-The 100-

Bellamy woke up to a blinding light streaming in through the gaps in the tent. The sooner they built all the houses the better. Then they wouldn't have to deal with getting almost blinded every morning by the stupid sun. It wasn't until he tried to stretch his limps that he remembered where he was. He turned his head slightly to see Clarke still asleep. Her head was on his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his stomach and her legs still tangled with his. He smiled to himself when he heard her mumble something incoherent onto his chest. Her warm breath hit him like a brick. He had somehow managed to take his top off in the middle of night. A image in his brain was positive that Clarke had ripped it off of him claiming that the material was sticking to her cheek, to which he replied that her trousers were scratching him. Low and behold, when Bellamy looked down, Clarke was only in her pants.

"Oh shit." Bellamy spoke aloud, removing one of his arms from around Clarke and rubbing his eyes.

"What?" Clarke mumbled, shifting her leg slightly between his.

"Uh, nothing." Bellamy said lamely, looking down at her. She still had her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She shimmed around some more and moved her leg higher up his thigh. It wasn't until her leg brushed his groin did he realise that he had an erection. Bellamy froze and Clarke stilled when her thigh touched him.

"Oh great." Bellamy muttered, smacking his hand against his forehead. How could have forgotten about his morning problem? Sure, he didn't think having Clarke lying practically on top of him was helping, in fact he was sure it was making it a hell of a lot worse.

Clarke slowly moved her leg back down his and to be honest it was making his problem even worse. He could feel basically every inch of her on his body. He groaned when she kept shifting near him.

"Clarke," Bellamy groaned out, grabbing her waist tightly to stop her moving, "Seriously, if you keep moving it's going to make it worse."

Clarke didn't reply back, so he was just starting to try and calm down when he felt her hand stroke slightly on his stomach. Bellamy's breath caught in his throat and he gripped her waist even tighter. He was sure he would leave finger marks but he didn't care. Her fingers left burning sensations as she continued to move them over his stomach. She moved over the hair from his belly button to the hem of his trousers and he actually choked on the air. She didn't say anything about what she was doing so Bellamy remained quiet, willing his mind to calm down. He had been touched like this before, it wasn't a big deal.

Apart from it was. It was Clarke Griffin touching him and he thought he was going to explode.

Clarke's other hand moved from around his taunt back muscles and started trailing up his muscled thigh. Bellamy gulped loudly and held her even closer to him if that were even possible. Her hand got really close to his erection when he wasn't able to hold back the moan anymore. Clarke's hand stilled and Bellamy thought briefly that Clarke had finally realised that she was touching him rather intimately but as soon as the thought entered his mind, her hand slowly started moving upward again. Her hand stopped an inch away from his erection and Bellamy was pretty sure this was the worst torture he had ever had. He was positive Clarke could feel it pulsing in his trousers but he really didn't give a flying fuck at that moment. He had never ever been turned on so much in his life and she hadn't even touched him yet.

"Bell?" Clarke whispered huskily in his ear. Bellamy actually felt himself shiver and he gulped loudly. He didn't want to say anything back to ruin the moment but he knew she was waiting for a reply.

"Princess?" He whispered back just as quietly as she did but the noise sounded like screams in the quietness of the tent. Clarke's hand gripped him tightly just under his erection and Bellamy gave out a guttural moan in her ear. "Fuck, you're going to have to stop doing that." He warned her, running his hand roughly up her spine, grabbing her tightly to him.

"Don't shut yourself away from me." Clarke demanded rather harshly. Bellamy nodded his head. He pulled Clarke's hand away from his thigh, rather unwillingly, and turned himself around to face her.

Her blue eyes shone and she was biting her lip nervously. Bellamy unconsciously licked his lips and Clarke watched the movement. He lifted his hand from her back to pull his fingers through her blonde hair and gripped it tightly. He looked straight into her eyes and sighed.

"I'm not good for you, Clarke." He said seriously, dropping his eyes to her lips. Clarke moved her body closer to him, pressing herself up against his erection and Bellamy gripped her hair tighter, tucking her face closer to his.

"I'm done caring about what's good for me." Clarke said, bringing her hand up to grip his neck, flicking her fingers against the stray curls on the nape of his neck. Bellamy's eyes closed at the sensation and then Clarke's lips were on his. He pulled her to top of him and gasped into her mouth when she bit down on to his bottom lip. He forced her mouth to open wider and massaged her soft tongue with his. His hands trailed down to her bottom and he gripped her tightly, making her moan loudly in his mouth.

They were locked in such a passionate embrace they didn't hear the sound of someone coming into the tent. They both heard a loud gasp followed by laughter. Clarke sprang off of Bellamy as if she had been shocked. She grabbed a blanket with her and wrapped it around her waist. Bellamy shot up from the bed to see Octavia standing with her mouth agape and Raven covering her mouth to hide her smirk.

"Oh. My. God! I am so sorry!" Octavia gushed out, looking totally mortified. She spoke to Bellamy who had his mouth open in shock. Octavia wondered briefly if he was shocked at being caught kissing Clarke or shocked at actually kissing Clarke. Octavia glanced over to Clarke, who was standing covering herself with one of her blankets. Her hair was all messy and her lips were swollen. Octavia turned to Raven, who was badly hiding her smirk.

"What are you doing here, Octavia?" Bellamy finally spoke, glaring at his sister and Raven. Raven winked at him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Uh, I was just, uh, I mean I came in to get some clothes to change into, uh, it doesn't matter now. I'll borrow something from Raven. Sorry. I'll let you guys, um, continue." Octavia rushed out, looking more mortified by the minute. Clarke seemed to have snapped out her lust filled phase and shook her head at the girl.

"O, no, it's fine. I need to get to the drop ship anyway." Clarke said, speaking quickly and throwing her trousers on, not bothering to hide herself from the girls or Bellamy. Raven noticed that Bellamy's eyes were glued to her legs and she coughed loudly. Clarke turned to look at him and he was biting his bottom lip staring at her. She stared at his swollen lips which had only been on hers moments ago before she ripped her eyes away from him. Raven smirked when Clarke visibly shook her head and buttoned up her trousers.

"I should be leaving too. Sorry for the inconvenience last night." Bellamy spoke, looking at Octavia who just nodded as if not knowing what to say to her brother. He didn't look at Clarke again, who was furiously trying to fix the mess of her hair.

Just as Bellamy was about to get up, he stilled and looked embarrassed. Raven couldn't hold back her choke of laughter and looked over at him. "Calmed down enough?" She teased.

Bellamy flipped her off. "Fuck off, Reyes." He shot back angrily. Octavia shoved Raven hard on the shoulder and Clarke didn't know where to look.

Clarke stood awkwardly, almost not knowing what to do before she glanced quickly over to Bellamy, who was pulling his top over his head and found herself staring at his chest. Octavia and Raven looked at each other and smirked.

"Uh, Clarke?" Octavia said, waving her hand in front of her face. Clarke shot her head over to the two girls at the flap of the tent and pushed her palms into her eyes.

"I'll walk you to the drop ship." Octavia said, taking pity on the embarrassed girl and slung her arm over her shoulder. Clarke gave her a small smile. She quickly looked over her shoulder to find Bellamy watching her before they left the tent.

Raven stood smirking at Bellamy who was fixing his shirt. He looked up to find her smiling.

"What?" He snapped at her.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." She smiled sweetly at him.

He shoved past her to get outside the tent not before he tucked at her jacket. "Nice hickeys, by the way."


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally a kiss from our famous couple. I hope they find each other soon on the show because I am beginning to get impatient! I really hope Clarke realises that Finn is a douche and that she is/might be in love with Bellamy. They have to be the most infuriating people on a tv show ever! Anyway I hope you enjoyed my rather heated chapter! More is to come! There is a reason why my fic is a rated M! Anyway enjoy my next chapter.**

Raven practically ran from the tent when she saw Bellamy enter his tent. She sprinted from the tent, almost trampling confused teenagers as she went and throwing quick apologises over her shoulder. She was basically out of breath when she reached Jasper and Monty's tent. She flung herself through the tent to find it completely empty.

"Dammit!" Raven huffed, leaning her hands on her knees to catch her breath. There was a muffled thump from the side of the tent and then a groan.

"Can a boy not get changed in peace? Bloody hell!" Jasper complained, rubbing his knee as he sat on the floor next to his bed. Raven quickly averted her eyes away from the almost naked Jasper.

"I thought the tent was empty." Raven replied covering her eyes as Jasper scrambled to put some more clothes on. She heard him curse and stamp about. "I've never heard someone make so much noise putting clothes on. Where were you anyway?" Raven asked.

"I was under the covers trying to change. Just had a feeling someone would waltz in without walking." He huffed. A minute later he tapped Raven on the shoulder. "Okay, you can open your bloody eyes now."

"Sorry, buddy." Raven smiled, ruffling his hair again. Jasper smacked her hand away from him, smoothing down his stubborn flicks and curls.

"Stoppit!" He huffed and then raised his eyebrow at her, "What are you doing in here anyway? Everyone left about ten minutes ago."

"I was coming in to tell everyone what O and I saw!" Raven practically squealed and Jasper gave her a weird look. Raven seemed to realise what she had done and composed herself.

"Okay… go on?" Jasper said.

"We need to get everyone together!"

-The 100-

Monty and Jasper stood with their mouths agape, almost perfectly identical facial expressions. Miller looked completely shocked and Monroe was grinning. Raven and Octavia had huddled the group together behind Jasper and Monty's tent to share the news about Bellamy and Clarke.

"Wow." Monty finally spoke, breaking the shocked silence everyone was in.

"Uh huh!" Raven nodded, grinning with Octavia.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get the image of Clarke on top of my brother out my head." She muttered, pulling a disgusted face but was smiling none of the less.

"You guys are such cock blockers." Miller laughed, throwing his arm over Raven and placing a quick kiss on her cheek. Monty made a gagging noise at the gesture but was quickly jabbed in the stomach by a glaring Monroe.

"It's not like I meant to walk in on them! In our defence, we weren't expecting them to be practically shagging!" Raven shot back at him and narrowing her eyes.

"They were both wearing clothes! Thank god!" Octavia added.

"Who knew our intrusion would actually get something to happen." Monty smiled to Monroe to which she returned the gesture.

"I'm hoping this won't be a onetime thing, but knowing Clarke she's probably freaking out right about now and Bellamy will be pretending nothing ever happened." Octavia said.

"Then we will just need to keep planning." Raven said with a grin. "Oh, and stop walking in on them." She added, turning to Octavia who nodded her head in agreement.

-The 100-

Octavia went looking for Clarke later that day and found her by the lake collecting more seaweed. She couldn't have imagined Bellamy letting her go by herself so she figured that Clarke didn't even ask him.

"Clarke?" Octavia spoke up as she approached the girl just coming out of the water, hands full of the slimy seaweed. Clarke looked up and gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god it's you. I thought it was Bellamy coming to shout at me." Clarke said, dropping the seaweed to the ground when she reached Octavia.

"You didn't ask him to come here?" Octavia asked, raising her eyebrow at her, "Do you have a death wish or something? Bell will go fucking mental when he finds out you, of all people, went out the gate without telling him." She looked at Clarke as if she were mad.

"I haven't seen him since…" Clarke trailed of flushing. Octavia felt awkward but knew Clarke was lying about not seeing Bellamy because he was at the building site and had been all day. Octavia chose to believe her though and not put her through any more embarrassment for one day.

"Ah okay." Octavia answered awkwardly, looking around the lake instead of Clarke. When she finally made eye contact with her, Octavia could almost see her replaying the moment her and Raven walked in on them. If Clarke and Bellamy had walked in on her and Jasper she knew she would be hiding out in her tent by now so she was impressed with Clarke taking it on her chin.

"Do you need something?" Clarke asked, kneeling down to throw the seaweed in her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She looked awkward and embarrassed. Octavia could hardly blame her. She could imagine how mortifying it would be getting caught on top of Bellamy by her sister and one of his past conquests.

"I actually wanted to come and say sorry again." Octavia said, watching Clarke for her reaction. She was surprised when she didn't show much apart from a slight blush over her cheeks.

"Oh, it's fine. Actually can you pretend that you never saw that? I don't even know what came over me." Clarke covered her mouth with her hand, looking embarrassed. Octavia raised her eyebrow at her and couldn't hold back her grin.

"It was you that initiated it?" Octavia laughed, smiling widely at her. Who would have guessed? She would have put all her rations for a year on Bellamy starting it.

"Uh, yeah I suppose it was." Clarke stammered, her face flushing a very violent red.

"Is that why you haven't spoken to Bell yet? Because I know it was crap saying you haven't seen him yet." Octavia pointed out; crossing her arms over her chest and giving her the best disappointed look she could give.

"Please don't look at me like that, O. You look like Bellamy when you do that." Clarke mumbled, giving Octavia a weird look. Octavia made a disgusted face and changed her facial expression.

"Well, I can't exactly help it. He is my brother." Octavia pointed out, rolling her eyes at Clarke.

"Yes, I know. You two are too similar for your own good." She muttered under her breath but Octavia heard her anyway. She threw Clarke a disgruntled look and Clarke smiled in spite of herself. Bellamy used to give her those looks all the time and she felt her stomach begin to knot at the thought of him. She hadn't been able to get him out her head since she sprang away from him earlier that morning. She couldn't stop hearing his deep moans in her ear has she grabbed him or the feel of his rough lips on hers-

"Earth to Clarke?" Octavia practically shouted, waving her hand about an inch from her face. Clarke automatically smacked her hand away from her and gave her a pointed look.

"What?"

"I was talking to you and you went into some kind of daydream." She said, giving Clarke a knowing smile.

"Oh," Clarke flushed, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying you were changing the subject. You didn't answer me as to why you haven't spoken to my brother yet?" Octavia repeated again.

"Well he hasn't spoken to me yet either." Clarke answered back, stubbornly crossing her arms in front of her.

"Oh for the love of! Clarke, Bell isn't used to a girl basically throwing herself at him and then running away! Plus it's you! He has trouble saying the right thing to you anyway so he'll definitely be avoiding speaking to you first in case he makes a mess of things, more than he already as I assume." Octavia added, throwing a grin at her. Clarke smiled slightly. "Look, Clarke, I know my brother and I know the looks he gives you when he thinks no one is looking. I see when he gives you his rare smiles that I used to get once in a blue moon. He cares about you so much he's an ass half the time because he doesn't know how to act around you. He shuts himself away from people he truly cares about because he's terrified of loosing the people he loves."

"Love?" Clarke choked out, looking at Octavia as if she had lost her freaking mind. She had an incline that her feelings were deeper than just liking him but for Octavia to just come right out and say that Bellamy loved her, completely and utterly stalled her.

"He has a strange way of showing it, but yeah. I would bet my entire rations for the rest of my time down here that he's in love with you." Octavia said seriously, giving Clarke a real genuine smile.

Clarke opened her mouth to reply but her brain and mouth froze. She froze for what felt like hours but she was positive it was only seconds. Octavia was standing waiting for the information to process, with a small smile.

When Clarke didn't say anything back, Octavia sighed and continued. "Clarke, I know you're scared to let go and open up to him. I know that Finn really messed about with you but Bell isn't like that. Yeah I know he didn't really help himself when we first got down here, sleeping with practically every girl then pretending they didn't exist but he only did that to make sure he didn't get attached. I know, I know a lot more about my brother than I let on and more than he thinks." She added when she saw Clarkes shocked expression. "But I saw his struggle from day one with you. First you infuriated the hell out of them and then I watched you two fall into a sort of tense leadership, to a heated friendship and now this. Clarke, I've never seen Bell like this with someone before. I never would have imagined I would be talking to you and telling you all of this back when we first got her because you both hated each other. But there is a fine line between love and hate, plus everyone noticed the sexual tension between you's since you came back with the guns." Octavia added in the end smirking at the shocked girl. Clarke finally seemed to shake herself out of her shocked state and looked at Octavia.

"He told me he wasn't good for me this morning." Clarke said, watching as Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Of course he did." Octavia said, rolling her eyes. "Bell needs to realise he's redeemable or else he's going to ruin this." She said, gesturing to Clarke. "Let me guess, since he's realised that he feels something for you, he's been more of an ass than usual? Actually you don't have to answer that." Octavia interrupted before Clarke could open her mouth. Clarke looked lost but smiled at the fact that Octavia got lost in her ramblings. Clarke suddenly smiled, throwing herself at the younger girl in a tight hug. Octavia was shocked for a second before her arms came around her and hugged her just as hard back.

"What was that for?" Octavia asked when Clarke moved back.

"For letting me have an insight into your stupid brother's mind." She laughed when Octavia grinned at her. "I think I'll go talk to him now."

Clarke was walking away with a bit of a skip in her step and Octavia ran to keep in pace with her.

"If you have a girl will you name her Octavia?"

-The 100-

Sure enough, Clarke found Bellamy at the building site. He was standing on a roof of a nearly built house with Miller, chucking him logs every few seconds. He had his top off and sweat was glistening on his chest. Clarke unable to tear her eyes away from him, watched as a roll of sweat ran down his chest to his belt. She visibly shook her head and ripped her eyes away to find Miller watching her with a knowing grin. She rolled her eyes at him at the same time Miller roughly jabbed Bellamy in the side. Clarke heard Bellamy harshly curse at Miller before he nodded towards Clarke. Bellamy turned his head in her direction and locked eyes with her.

Clarke had no idea what he was thinking and she suddenly felt nervous. Bellamy said something under his breath to Miller, who nodded and smiled at him.

The next thing Bellamy was standing in front of Clarke, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with a top. Clarke actually stood staring at him agape. Bellamy raised his eyebrows at her and smirked.

"Can't keep your eyes off of me, Princess?" He teased, using his top to wipe away the sweat on his chest. Clarke watched has a ran the top down over his taunt abdomen and remembered when her fingers played with the hair on his stomach. It wasn't until Bellamy clicked his fingers in her face just she looked back up to his eyes, which were swimming with amusement.

"Huh? What?" Clarke asked, her cheeks flushing. Bellamy smiled at her and laughed, the noise of his laughter giving her goose bumps.

"Never mind. What are you doing here, Clarke?" Bellamy asked, some of his teasing gone from his voice, replaced with something darker, something that had Clarke breathing deeper.

"I wanted to talk to you." She heard herself choke out and she was almost positive she saw Bellamy's eyes darken slightly.

"Then talk." He said, throwing his top away and bending down to receive another. She got a good view of his gorgeous butt and she cursed.

"Fuck sake!" Bellamy stood back up and gave her a weird look. Clarke didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed. This morning had completely changed how she looked at him. All she wanted to do was grab him and kiss him again. She blamed sleeping with Finn, which she was sure opened up all her raging hormones.

"What's the matter?" He asked, concern filling his voice. He thought she was hurt or something. Clarke could have laughed at the irony of it.

"Nothing. Look, can we go talk somewhere private? I don't really want a crowd." She emphasised, nodding her head towards the group of people starting to crowd around them to get some gossip. There were already rumours flying all over camp that they were sleeping together. Before Clarke would have rolled her eyes but now the rumour had her flushing.

"Sure, Princess." Bellamy said, gesturing for her to walk first. She nodded her head and began walking in front of him. She felt suddenly self-conscious that he might be checking out her ass since it was the first thing he grabbed this morning. Clarke almost jumped out of her skin when she felt his hand on her lower back, steering her towards his tent. She hadn't really thought out much further than talking to him so she was glad when he took control.

She pushed herself through the flap in his tent, her brain still mentally preparing herself to find a half-naked girl in his tent. Of course when she got in there was no one there, hadn't been anyone in his tent other than him in months, but she still panicked for a brief second.

Clarke turned around to face Bellamy when she heard him shut the flap of the tent. He was standing watching her when she turned to look at him. She took a deep breath and tried to control her nerves. She had been in Bellamy's tent countless of times, just them two, but now this felt completely different. She could feel the tension thick between them, suffocating her, making her stomach do nauseating somersaults. If she had thought things were tense between them before, she was entirely wrong.

Bellamy stood waiting for her to speak and went she didn't, he sighed. "I take it you're here to talk about this morning?" He said. His voice hit Clarke deep in the stomach and she visibly flushed.

"Uh, yeah." She answered lamely. She rolled her eyes at her awkwardness and wanted to kick herself. Bellamy just smirked at her. His stupid- sexy as hell- infuriating smirk.

"Am I making you nervous?" Bellamy asked, incredulously cocking his head to the side to watch her. "Never thought I would be the one to make you nervous, Princess."

"I'm not nervous," Clarke lied. Bellamy raised his eyebrows at her. Of course he could see right through her lies. "I just don't know what to say now." Clarke admitted, placing one hand on her hip in frustration. She watched Bellamy's eyes follow her movement and she had to hide her smirk.

"What were you planning on saying before you came to find me?" He asked, his voice dropping an octave. One that she recognised from this morning. She was in deep trouble if he kept talking to her like that.

"I was coming to say that I wasn't sorry." Clarke was surprised to find that her voice didn't waver and came out with a lot more confidence than she had.

"I'm not sorry either." Bellamy said, taking a small step closer to her. Normally Clarke would have taken a step back, scared of her new feelings for her co-leader, but she stayed rooted on the same spot. "But then again, I didn't do much." He smirked, causing Clarke to laugh softly.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me. I wouldn't normally make the first move." Clarke admitted, grinning up at him. She felt suddenly lighter and less nervous as he teased her.

"Well, I'm not complaining." He said, giving her one of his rare smiles and Clarke's voice caught in her throat.

"Uh, I don't really know what else to say…" Clarke said hesitatingly, looking up at Bellamy, who was now standing only an inch away from her. His body was radiating heat and Clarke was struggling to keep up with her thoughts. She felt his breath hit her ear as he leant down over her.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you today." Bellamy whispered in her ear, causing a shudder to ripple through her. He pulled back from her to see her watching him, biting her bottom lip. He brought his hand up to her bottom lip and pulled on it slightly to detach her tooth. "You need to stop doing that."

"Why?" Clarke whispered back, her eyes on his mouth.

"I struggle to control myself around you enough as it is." He whispered back, his voice holding that deep octave that made her stomach drop to her feet.

"Then stop controlling yourself around-" Bellamy's lips were suddenly on hers and she gave out a gasp of surprise, that turned into a satisfied moan. He gripped her hips tightly, digging his nails into her soft skin. Clarke yelped into his mouth. Bellamy took the opportunity to dart is tongue into her mouth, massaging it against hers. She grabbed a hand full of his curls and pulled him closer to her. Their bodies hit flush against each other and Bellamy groaned quietly in her mouth. His noises were driving Clarke completely crazy.

Just as things were getting back to how heated it was this morning, Bellamy pulled away from her lips with a pop. Clarke actually groaned in frustration and Bellamy laughed softly against her lips.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but I need to get back to Miller. If not, he'll come looking for me and I don't think we need another interruption today." He teased, bringing his hand up to cup her face, stroking her cheek gently with his fingertips. Clarke lent into his touch smiling when he grinned down at her. He moved his finger over her swollen lips and chuckled.

"You're a really good kisser, do you know that?" He randomly blurted out, totally ruining the moment between them. Clarke laughed and pushed him away from her. He grabbed her hand has he let her shove him away.

"Only you could ruin that." She laughed, using her spare hand to run through her hair.

He grinned but then became serious. "Can you come to my tent tonight?" He asked quietly, looking at Clarke.

"Of course I will." She smiled. Bellamy grinned back and bent to give her a quick kiss on the mouth.

Just as they were about to leave the tent, Bellamy turned and grabbed Clarke by the wrist. She cocked her head, giving him a weird look.

"Octavia would have a fit if she found out about this. Wanna mess with her?" He grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**I can't believe all the wonderful reviews and follow/favourites I'm getting! Really makes me want to up my writing for you all! I really appreciate everyone reading my fanfiction! Much love to you all!**

Octavia, Jasper, Miller and Raven were sitting around the fire and sorting out the dinner for the night. The rest of the teenagers were milling around, getting jobs done here and there, so the group were effectively alone, no one paying that much attention to them.

No one was talking much as they were all focusing too much on ripping the meat off the animal in front of them, so when Octavia noticed a flash of blonde hair and somebody with dark hair running past them and out the wall, her mouth fell open.

"Did anyone just see that?" Octavia gaped, dropping the bloodied meat from her hands and nudging the closest person to her, which happened to be Miller.

"See what?" Miller grumbled, wiping the blood off his hands on his trousers. He turned his nose up at the smell; something he will never get used to.

"I am almost positive Clarke and Bell ran out the gate." Octavia spoke quietly, almost as if she didn't believe what she saw.

"Together?" Jasper asked. Octavia rolled her eyes at the obvious question and just decided to not bother answering him.

"What are we waiting for then?" Raven pushed, throwing the piece of meat she had previously been ripping apart on the slab in front of them.

-The 100-

What they heard when they reached the lake was not what they had been expecting. Loud groans and gasps could be heard from within the trees. Miller and Jasper glanced at each other, planning on how to quickly escape this awkward situation when a moaning voice rang out, loud and clear.

"Oh, yes! Yes, Bellamy, that's it!" Miller was sure that he was going to be sick when Clarke's voice rang out. He turned to look at the other three, finding only Jasper looking more pale than usual. The girls were smirking at each other.

Miller leaned over and tucked Raven rather roughly by the sleeve to get her attention, "We need to leave now." He harshly whispered. His voice was washed out by Clarke's moans and Bellamy's grunts. He couldn't believe is eyes when he saw the two girls sneak closer to the trees. Jasper quickly grabbed Octavia's wrist to halt her and Miller practically flung Raven back against him.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" Jasper hissed at him, looking back and forth between the girls as if they were mad. "We need to leave now." His voice was stern and Raven was quite impressed about how demanding he sounded. Octavia snorted and ripped her hand away from him.

"You go with Miller then." She spoke back stubbornly, the boys barely hearing her over the loud sex noises.

"Uh, c'mon, this is grossing me out." Miller said, tucking Jasper and not bothering trying to argue with Raven.

The boys quickly departed, leaving the two smirking girls. The noises were getting higher and louder. Octavia mentally blocked out the noises from her brother, her curiosity bigger. She had to know if they were having sex or not.

Raven and Octavia quietly walked towards the noises, careful not to snap a twig or make any other noise. Octavia seemed surprised when Raven abruptly stopped, causing Octavia to slam roughly into her back, and cursed loudly.

Octavia looked over her shoulder to see Clarke leaning against a tree, completely dressed and smirking smugly at the girls. Bellamy was standing in front of her, his clothes slightly ruffled and his cheeks flushed, with his arms crossed over his chest and looking less than impressed.

"I see that got your attention then?" Bellamy said his voice laced with annoyance. Raven looked at Octavia confused.

"It was a set up." Raven spoke, saying it as a statement and not a question. Octavia looked furious and Raven grinned slightly despite herself.

"Very well played guys, you had us there." Raven said, shaking her head at her own stupidity. Octavia stood quietly, anger radiating off her small form.

"So, who is going to tell us when you started planning all of this?" Clarke spoke up, gesturing between herself and Bellamy. He turned to face her, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Clarke smirked at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Raven lied, trying to look innocent. Bellamy snorted, turning to give Raven an I'm- not- fucking- stupid look.

"Bullshit." Bellamy spoke up, turning to glare at each girl. Octavia gave a frustrated shriek and stomped her foot repeatedly on the ground. Clarke felt her jaw slack at her sudden outbreak and Bellamy looked amused.

"ARGH! You two!" Octavia screamed, pointing vigorously between them. Clarke turned to give Bellamy a worried look but he practically shrugged it off. "You two are the most stubborn, stupid and oblivious people I have ever met!"

Despite himself, Bellamy actually laughed. Octavia turned on him, marching right up to him and shoving him roughly. He stumbled a bit.

"Octavia." Bellamy warned.

"If we hadn't been pushing the two of you together, you wouldn't even be pretending to be having sex right now! You would probably be sleeping with other people because you are both too stupid to realise that you fucking love each other! God dammit!" Octavia finished in a rush, looking angry and embarrassed.

Clarke whipped her head to face Octavia. Bellamy was staring at Octavia as if she had lost her mind.

"Wow, wait a minute here! So we were right? You guys were trying to set us up?" Clarke asked, ignoring the bigger matter at hand. Like how Octavia had just blurted out that they loved each other.

"Uh…" Octavia's confident voice faltered. She looked over to Raven, who looked completely guilty. When neither of the girls spoke, Bellamy broke out into a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe it!" Bellamy gasped out in between bubbles of laughter. He leant his arm on the tree just above Clarkes head. "I thought there was something going on with you guys. I thought it was just about Raven and Miller though, not Clarke and I." Bellamy bellowed, shaking his head.

Clarke turned to look up at him to see that his eyes at crinkled up at the edges because he was smiling. A big beautiful smile. Bellamy looked down at her briefly, his eyes shimmering with some emotion.

"See!" Octavia shouted, forcing Clarke and Bellamy to look back at her with irritated expressions. "That right there! That look! If we hadn't been trying to get you two idiots together, you wouldn't be looking at each other like that!"

Clarke stared at Octavia as if she had grown another head but was momentarily distracted when she felt a hand on her forearm. She glanced up to see Bellamy smiling softly at her and she couldn't help herself do anything else apart from stare at him. She was so used to seeing his beautiful face irritated or angry, and mostly aimed at her so it was fascinating to see something so tender on his face only now for her too.

"I'm not angry at you, O." Bellamy said, his eyes never leaving Clarkes.

"Neither you shouldn't be, you arrogant oaf." Bellamy flicked his eyes briefly towards Octavia and scowled.

"I don't know why I bother with you sometimes." He muttered.

"Because you love me and I just helped you get the girl you've always wanted." Clarke watched has Bellamy's cheeks began to flush a light pink and Clarke couldn't keep the satisfied grin off her face.

"The girl you've always wanted?" Clarke teased, raising her eyebrow at Bellamy. He rolled his eyes at her shit eating grin and laced his fingers with hers.

"The girl I've always wanted to kill." Bellamy retorted, grinning when Clarke laughed.

"We should probably all head back now. It's going to get dark soon." Raven spoke up somewhat awkwardly. Octavia turned to face her, nodding her head. Both girls looked over to Bellamy and Clarke, who seemed too wrapped up in each other to even notice that Raven had spoken.

Raven coughed loudly but neither leader looked up.

Octavia clapped her hands. Clarke nor Bellamy seemed to notice.

"Maybe we should just leave them to it?" Raven suggested, looking over at Octavia, who was grinning madly.

"I think that's the best plan we have come up with so far!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for my delay in the next chapter! I have been a very busy person! I have a ten month old son that is getting into everything! Anyway, I'm so pleased with all the reviews and favourites/follows, you guys are simply the best! As for all the requests on a chapter between Clarke and Bellamy on the fake sex scene, this one is for you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

-The 100-

Clarke felt like she was floating on cloud nine holding onto Bellamy's hand. Sure, his hands were a bit rough and scratchy against hers, but the feeling of his large and warm hand enfolding within hers was enough to make her giddy. If she were a giddy type of girl that this. On second thought, she'll just leave the giddiness to Octavia.

Bellamy abruptly stopped causing Clarke to stumble suddenly over her own feet. She made an irritated noise in the back of her throat and looked up at Bellamy with a glare.

"Next time you're going to suddenly come to a halt, a little warning won't go a miss, okay?" Clarke grumbled.

"Sorry," Bellamy muttered, he looked down at Clarke, squeezing her hand in apology, "Maybe we should talk."

"You know, for a guy that has a lot of, um, "experience" with girls, you really suck at starting a conversation. Normally when guys say we should talk it means they are doing a runner." Clarke stated, removing her hand from his and folding her arms across her chest.

"Huh? What? No!" Bellamy stumbled, his eyes popping and reaching for Clarkes hand again. Clarke allowed him to take back her hand, a bemused expression on her face. "I meant we should really have a conversation about what happened back there?" Bellamy said.

"Oh." Clarke laughed. Bellamy grinned and winked at her. Against her better judgement, Clarke laughed and shoved him slightly.

"Bellamy, get your head out of your ass. You wanted to talk." Clarke laughed when Bellamy continued to look lost in thought.

"Actually, I think my imagination is a better shout than talking right now." Bellamy smirked. Clarke couldn't stop staring at him. She really wasn't used to this Bellamy. Was this the person that Octavia saw all the time? The Bell that was always smiling and teasing? As much as Clarke tried to push it away; she was actually jealous.

"Bellamy Blake." Clarke tried her hardest to sound demanding, but couldn't help cracking a small smile at the look on his face.

"Just joking, Princess," Clarke felt herself almost choke on her saliva at the tender look on his face. Never in a million years would she have thought he would be giving her that look. "No but seriously, joking set aside, this could get seriously awkward around camp if we don't get Raven, Octavia, Jasper and Miller to get their mouth shut. We don't need them flying about with news that they caught us having sex outside."

Clarke bit the inside of her cheek to keep the image of Bellamy groaning in her ear, out of her head. Dammit, she wanted to have him so badly!

"You do realise that half the camp think we are already sleeping together anyway, right?" Clarke asked. The look on his face let her know that he didn't.

"What? Really? How come I didn't hear about this?" Bellamy asked an irritated looked forming on his features.

"Yes, really. I can't tell you the amount of girls that drew me dirty looks whenever I left your tent. Even after we had been screaming in each other's faces. The camp still figured we were having sex." Clarke shrugged.

"Maybe they thought we had a rough kind of relationship." Bellamy whispered, grabbing Clarke and running his hand down the length of her arm. Clarke, surprising herself, actually managed to suppress a moan. The goose bumps left however betrayed her.

"I highly doubt they think I'm into that kind of thing." Clarke said, rolling her eyes.

"I still thought you were a virgin before that night, so I'm sure half the camp has got you wrong." Clarke didn't miss the bitter tone in his voice.

"Well half the camp got us both wrong." Clarke spoke softly, looking up into Bellamy's eyes. He glanced down at her, pulling her into his chest and placing his chin on top of her soft hair.

"Octavia guessed this was going to happen." Bellamy said, his voice muffled by Clarke's hair. His hands were running gently up Clarkes back.

"I guessed that. I think Monty and Jasper had a bet from the first day we arrived here that this would happen." Clarke replied, tightening her hold around his back, and breathing in the scent of him.

"A bet of their own or the bet that we just found out about?" Bellamy asked, his deep voice rumbling in his stomach. Clarke smiled into his chest.

"One of their own I'm sure. I've got to say, they were pretty ambitious. I'm sure we both would have rather the world would have ended than end up with each other at that time." Clarke grinned when she felt the vibrations of Bellamy's laughter.

"I still thought you were beautiful then. The fact that you didn't drop at my feet like half the girls in camp and kept me on my toes pretty much every day, made me wonder about you. The more I wondered about you, the more I thought about you and then those thoughts just started turning." Bellamy admitted, pulling Clarke away from his chest to look at her face. She was grinning up at him.

"If you tell anyone I'm this nice, I won't speak to you ever again. I will not allow you to ruin my bad boy image." Bellamy teased, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Whatever, Bell." Clarke laughed, rolling her eyes at him.

The pair started walking again towards the camp. When the smoke and the wall reached their eye level, Clarke pulled Bellamy back suddenly, slamming his back roughly against a tree.

"How the tables have turned, Princess." Bellamy grinned, rubbing a spot on his back.

"How are we going to handle this?" Clarke asked, her eyes scanning around the trees.

"Handle what?"

"This," Clarke said, emphasising with her hand between herself and him, "what are we going to do? We both know that Octavia and Raven will have told everyone they caught us. Are we going to deny it? Say what actually happened? What?"

"We are going to tell them that we are together." Bellamy stated calmly.

Clarke stared at him.

"Wha-Huh?" Clarke stuttered out, her heart going about a million miles an hour.

"That's what we are, aren't we?" Bellamy asked, pushing himself back away from the tree bark slightly, to look into the slightly shocked face of Clarke.

"Well, I mean, uh… You haven't even asked me, Bellamy Blake!" Clarke stumbled out eventually.

Bellamy grinned. He grabbed Clarke by the hand and pulled her to him gently. "Clarke, will you be my girlfriend?"

"This has to be the most surreal experience of my life." Clarke mumbled under her breath.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, and nudged her slightly. "Answer my bloody question, Princess."

"Yeah. Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Clarke answered, grinning madly as she rushed in to place her lips on his. Bellamy pulled back quickly, to place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"We have plenty of time for that, Princess." He smirked.

The pair walked towards the wall hand in hand. Clarke started to feel a bit sick. Everyone was going to really find out now. Her and Bellamy were together. Holy fuck, Bellamy Blake just asked me to be his girlfriend, Clarke thought. Shit, he really is serious about this!

"Yo! Miller, open up!" Bellamy shouted.

The door opened suddenly to practically the whole camp standing waiting for them.

"Oh god." Clarke muttered, turning to look at Bellamy.

"FINALLY!"

"ABOUT TIME!"

"ED, YOU OWE ME YOUR RATIONS."

"GIVE HER A KISS, BELL."

Bellamy turned to look at Clarke, a look of shock on his face.

"Looks like they weren't the only ones with bets."


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah! Thank you all so much! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story! I have a bit of a confession to make though, I haven't watched the last three episodes of the 100 as I've been really busy so I'm going to need to really catch up as I have no idea what the hell is going on now! Anyway, enjoy my next chapter!**

-The 100-

Clarke and Bellamy stood still at the gate watching as the teenagers around them unravelled with laughter and whispers. Bellamy saw Miller leaning into Raven to whisper something in her ear. He turned and winked at the two leaders.

"This is a nightmare." Clarke moaned, turning to give Bellamy a look of absolute horror. She saw some of Bellamy's old conquests turning to give her glares while others smiled genuinely at her. She found the smiles more unnerving than the glares.

When Bellamy didn't reply, Clarke shoved him on the arm. Bellamy turned and looked at her, his face barely containing his laughter.

"Bellamy?" Clarke laughed when he couldn't contain his laughter anymore. She laughed with him, holding on to his arm when she doubled over from the pain in her stomach. The teenagers around watched them with smirks and fond smiles, finally glad to see their leaders happy and laughing with each other.

"How many bets do you think where going around?" Bellamy asked, wiping away a stray tear. He took a deep breath and grinned down at Clarke.

"I have no idea. Over ten? Twenty?" Clarke suggested.

"How were we this oblivious?" Bellamy asked looking around the camp as the teenagers began to depart and continue on with their day to day tasks.

"I would like to think that we weren't oblivious, but clearly we really were." Clarke admitted, giving Bellamy a sly smile. "It's worrying that half the camp realised there was something going on between us before we even did."

Bellamy opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Octavia running and throwing herself at him. Octavia landed on Bellamy with an oof, almost knocking the breath out of him. He stumbled a few steps before he regained his balance, with his sister now clinging on to him with dear life.

"Aw, Bell! I am so so so so happy for you!" Octavia gushed out, jumping away from his arms and running to give the shocked Clarke a massive and air snatching hug. Octavia pulled away from the dazed Clarke giving her a warm smile.

"Octavia, I'm not completely happy with you just yet." Bellamy warned, but couldn't help cracking a smile at his little sister anyway.

"You'll forgive me eventually." Octavia said with a wink to her older brother.

"Don't I always?" Bellamy said.

To say that Clarke was a little overwhelmed by the whole situation was an understatement. She managed to detangle herself from the Blake siblings, not before promising Bellamy she would meet him later and agreeing with Octavia that she would spill on the details. She held the bridge of her nose has she walked to meet Jasper and Monty near the drop ship.

"Please tell me you guys didn't have anything to do with this bet?" Clarke asked, reaching the grinning boys. Clarke watched as Jasper looked quickly at Monty before covering his grin with a shake of his head in mock horror. Monty, who was as subtle as a tree falling over, tried to cover his laugh with a cough.

"Of course not! I must say, I'm slightly insulted that you would even think that myself and Monty-"

Clarke held her hand up to silence her friend. "Has anyone ever told you what a truly awful liar you are?" She asked smiling as the two boys looked at each other with dramatic hurt faces. "Both of you." She added, looking over at Monty, who didn't even have the decency to hide his shit eating grin.

"If you have a twin sons will you name them Jasper and Monty?" Jasper asked, winking over at Monty and grinning widely at Clarke.

"This is going to be a long ass day." Clarke grumbled, pushing past the laughing boys into the drop ship.

-The 100-

Clarke couldn't have been more grateful to walk into Bellamy's tent that night. Throughout the day she had put up with conversations and bets about when she would become Clarke Blake or when she would fall pregnant. She even heard a few bets about when Bellamy would eventually get bored of her. She had totally had enough of today.

As she pulled back the curtain of the tent she was surprised to find it empty. Clarke stood for a few minutes looking around the tent as if she were waiting for Bellamy to appear from under the bed, when she felt large and calloused hands covering her eyes.

"Don't kick me." Clarke instantly dropped her leg when she heard Bellamy's deep voice in her ear, his warm breath tickling the inside of her ear.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people if you don't want to be kicked then." Clarke replied back, grinning when she heard his deep rumble of laughter behind her.

"Follow me. I have something to show you." Bellamy whispered, using his other hand to grab Clarkes hand and keeping his remaining hand over her eyes.

Clarke allowed Bellamy to steer her around the camp, trusting him not to randomly let go of her or throw her in a bush. She felt proud when Bellamy tightened his grip on her hand to steer her away from what she assumed was a tree.

When Clarke's feet hit something solid, Bellamy brought her to a halt. He removed his hand from her eyes and for the first time since they left Clarke could see what was in front of her eyes.

She was standing inside the entrance of a wooden hallway. Candles were lit all around the living room and around the corner until they disappeared. The hallway was large and long giving it instantly a homely feel. The house was all one level but it was completely perfect.

Clarke turned to look at Bellamy to find him already watching her.

"This is so beautiful Bell." Clarke gushed, leaning up to give him a kiss on his cheek. Bellamy turned and captured her lips. He gently turned Clarke to face him fully, deepening the kiss and basically stealing her breath away. He pulled back abruptly and watched as Clarke's lips popped from the force of his kiss. Her eyes were still closed. He smiled gently and traced the apple of her cheek.

"This is ours, Princess."

Clarke's eyes snapped open. She looked up into his face to find complete and utter love there and it shocked her right into her soul.

"What?" She asked shakily, taking a step away from him. Bellamy's hand dropped from her face. They both watched his hand has it fell.

"Clarke," Bellamy started, reaching for her hand and pulling her back towards him. "I think I always knew we were going to be together. I'm done with being scared and running from the people that really matter to me. You matter to me. In fact, you mean the most to me. I can't lose you now that I have you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how long or short it will be. Clarke Griffin, I'm in love with you."

Clarke literally felt her heart hammering inside her chest. She looked up into Bellamy's deep brown eyes and felt herself falling into them. She loved him. She loved him. Holy shit, she loved him.

"I'm in love with you, too."

Clarke had barely got the words out of her mouth when Bellamy's mouth captured hers. He gripped her by the hips to steady her and he pushed his body up against hers. She hummed against his lips and Bellamy struggled to control himself.

Clarke squeaked when Bellamy grabbed her underneath her bottom and hoisted her to his waist. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and giggled into his mouth when he groaned.

"You're going to be the death of me, Princess." Bellamy grunted out, carrying the giggling Clarke around the corner of the hallway and into another candle lit bedroom. Clarke gasped when she saw the bed. A proper bed.

"I made it just for you." Bellamy said, dotting kisses over her neck and collarbone. Clarke, too shocked to reply, grabbed him roughly by the face and kissed him deeply. Bellamy gave himself into the kiss and lowered her down on the bed, hovering above her so not to crush her with his weight.

Clarke was starting to feel nervous as Bellamy continued to kiss her neck, nipping at her sensitive spot and running his hand down her side. When he ran his warm hand over her bare stomach, the intense feeling she felt overcame her nerves and she let out a deep breath. She let her hands roam over the deep muscles on his back, gently digging and scratching her nails. She felt slightly proud when he gave out a deep guttural moan.

Bellamy began to tug her shirt over her head. Clarke sat up to help him remove the article of clothing, quickly disposing Bellamy of his also. She ran her fingertips up his chest, rubbing along his nipples and down to the stray hair at his naval. He sucked in a sharp breath.

"I want this." Clarke whispered, looking up at Bellamy as she ran her hands along his stomach.

Bellamy didn't reply but simply pushed her down onto the mattress and gently removed her of her trousers. Clarke didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed as she lay on the bed in her pants and bra. Bellamy stared at her as if she were a goddess and Clarke had never felt so good about herself. Bellamy quickly removed his trousers and boxers all in the one motion. Clarke sucked in a massive breath at finally seeing Bellamy naked below the waist. Now she understood all the conversations about how Bellamy was way over average.

He lay atop of her, resting his weight on one of his elbows as he used his other hand to gently peel Clarke's knickers off. Clarke stared into Bellamy's eyes as he positioned himself between her legs. He smiled and pulled back away a stray hair from her face.

"I love you, Clarke Griffin."

"I love you, Bellamy Blake."

He gently eased himself in side of her. Clarke gasped at the size of him and struggled to stop the look of pain on her face.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked with his full length within her.

"Yeah. Just give me a second to adjust to you." Clarke choked out. Bellamy stilled above her, his face contorting as he struggled to control his instinct to slam into her. Clarke nodded her head after what felt like a lifetime and Bellamy slowly pulled back.

Clarke was embarrassed when a massive moan escaped her throat. However, she was surprised to see that the noise only spurred Bellamy on to go faster and harder into her. The faster he moved within her, the more and more Clarke struggled to keep her noises quiet.

"Clarke, just let go. I want to hear you." Bellamy grunted near Clarke's neck as he gave an extra hard thrust into her. Clarke suddenly felt her insides begin to clamp and tense around him. She had never felt this before and suddenly began to get worried as the feeling began to travel up through her stomach.

"Bell. Bell, I think something is wrong. I feel like I'm going to explode." Clarke gasped out, trying to hold Bellamy by the shoulders to stop him moving. Bellamy stilled and looked at Clarke.

"Princess. That's supposed to happen." Bellamy grinned. He placed a gentle kiss on her mouth before picking up his pace. As he got faster, Clarke's walls began tensing again and she felt the bubble travel back down her stomach. Clarke dug her nails into Bellamy's back when the bubble finally exploded and she was unable to hold back the scream of pleasure that erupted from her. She was mildly aware of Bellamy stilling inside her and giving off various grunts, but Clarke was too busy trying to control her breathing.

Bellamy rolled off of her, laughing at the dazed look on her face. Clarke turned to look at him. She was vaguely aware that her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat and stickiness in between her thighs.

"What?" She asked, glaring when Bellamy laughed harder and just shook his head at her. "Bellamy Blake, tell me right now what is so funny!?"

"Have you never had an orgasm before, Clarke?" Bellamy laughed harder when she punched him on the shoulder.


End file.
